Find
by Kmashi
Summary: Lo más importante es saber quién eres y para que has venido a este mundo. Cuando esa pregunta no puede ser respondida por ti mismo, lo mejor es encontrar a alguien que te ayude a descubrirla.
1. Encontrando

_¡Hi, Everyone! Luego de salir de vacaciones me sentí con la necesidad de escribir un fic para relajarme. Esta historia es algo extraña y dramática, no sé porqué últimamente todos mis proyectos hablan sobre el sentido de la vida… ¿Será que estoy buscando el mío?... En fin, vamos a lo que ustedes quieren saber… No sé cuánto durará este fic ni cómo terminará es algo que estoy escribiendo dependiendo de cómo me siento, a pesar de que la idea ya la tenía desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _ **Aclaratorias:**_ _Semi-AU. Muchas cosas coinciden con la trama original, otras me las inventé yo._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Contenido_ _ **Shonen-ai, yaoi y violencia. (+18).**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes de_ _ **Hunter x Hunter pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi**_ _._

* * *

 **Find**

 _Capítulo 1: Encontrando._

Nada.

Eso es lo que siento.

Los días transcurren lento como si el tiempo fuese un moribundo caminando hacia la horca, lento; arrastrando sus pies queriendo evitar lo inevitable, deseando olvidar que está a punto de morir y que ese trayecto es un paseo cualquiera. Maldigo al tiempo. Por comportarse tan infantil, sin importarle un ápice los problemas de los demás, quisiera que en un parpadeo fuera el final de mis días y acabar con "esto". "Esto" que llaman vida, que para mí no tiene ningún significado. Pero él se empeña en detenerse y alargar más esta condena sin sentido.

Sangre. Veo como sale lentamente de mí, de esa profunda herida hasta perderse en el suelo. ¿Por qué no me importa? Quizás el padecer ese látigo desgarrando tu carne día tras día sea el motivo.

Todos los días es lo mismo, camino desde la cama hasta el cuarto de torturas en modo automático sin siquiera detenerme a pensar "¿Que me prepara el día de hoy?", no hay ganas de eso, no hay deseos de hacer algo tan estúpido como soñar; luego soy desnudado y atado de manos y pies para que no escape… Me bufo ante ellos cuando lo hacen… ¡Qué tontería! Ya ni sentido tiene el que querer librarme; simplemente me quedo ahí, mirándolos a los ojos con burla, viendo como me aplican toda clase de nuevas técnicas en torturas e inmolando mi cuerpo para hacerme inmune a todo. Deben sentirse orgullosos porque lo han logrado.

No siento nada.

Mi cuerpo y mi alma no sienten nada, no hay dolor, no hay angustia ni remordimiento al cometer un asesinato, ni ningún otro sentimiento y por supuesto no hay otro que yo conozca además de esos, porque fui criado en una familia de asesinos y no en una cualquiera. La prestigiosa familia Zoldyck. La élite. Nadie es tan bueno como nosotros, o eso es lo que dicen; ni siquiera el gobierno o la policía se atreven a interponerse en nuestro negocio.

Lo peor de todo ese asunto es que yo; Killua Zoldyck, fui predestinado desde el momento en que nací a ser el heredero, debo llevar las riendas de nuestra familia en un futuro.

" _¡Al diablo con todos! ¡Nadie es quién para decirme que hacer con mi vida!",_ eso es lo que pienso pero que no me atrevo a decir, tal vez por miedo, o porque simplemente no tengo una mejor excusa que darles.

—Hemos terminado por hoy Killu.

La insensible voz de mi hermano Illumi me despertó del letargo en el que estaba, rompí las esposas de hierro para liberarme, dándole una fría mirada a él, que sostenía en sus manos una especie de alicate que había usado hace unos instantes para arrancarme un par de uñas de los pies. Una nueva idea, el aplicarme castigos medievales, porque ya se les habían acabado los métodos comunes.

Como siempre no dije nada, me coloqué la ropa y salí de la oscura habitación en dirección a mi alcoba. Recorriendo los fríos pasillos hechos de piedras caminé sin fijarme por donde iba dejándome llevar por mis pies a cualquier dirección; hoy me sentía extraño como si mi mente quisiera dar un paseo y desde que desperté estaba así. Nunca hubiese imaginado que tan amplio y oscuro podría ser el sótano de esa mansión. Por un instante creí estar perdido al notar que ya casi no veía nada frente a mí por la falta de luz, aun así no me detuve, continúe; quizás si seguía caminando llegaría a lo profundo de un abismo y podría por fin partir al mismo infierno librándome de esta opresión en el pecho.

Una fría brisa me envolvió cuando aun yo seguía sumergido en mis pensamientos trayendo consigo un eco hasta mis sensibles oídos.

" _¿Has oído eso?...~"_

" _¿Qué es ese sonido?"_

" _La voz del viento meciéndose en la tierra…~"_

 _"¿Alguien está cantando?"_

" _Está llamándote a un frío y lejano recuerdo…~"_

Embelesado por esa suave melodía, los pies me guiaron hasta una habitación. Esa voz se escuchaba triste y muy melancólica, de nuevo esa presión en el pecho… y un frío que me recorría por las manos. Estaba nervioso. Con la mayor delicadeza moví la perilla y apenas si empujé la puerta para asomarme, no se veía nada.

" _¿Recuerdas? ¿El aroma de las primeras violetas azules?"_

Al oír de nuevo su melodioso canto no pude aguantar más las ganas de saber quién era, no es nadie de la familia y eso estaba claro. No sabía porqué pero un fuerte palpitar de mi corazón me obligó abrir por completo la puerta y entrar con sigilo.

Todo estaba oscuro; solo podía ver a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia y frente del umbral no había nada, solo una pared. ¿Ha sido una jugada de mi imaginación? Rodeé con la vista el lugar; del lado derecho se encontraba una pared que colindaba con otra habitación y del lado derecho había otro muro pero al acercarme hasta el lugar noté que tenía una abertura en forma de arco bastante grande.

" _Está tan oscuro que no me di cuenta de esto antes"._ Entré por el agujero ayudándome con las manos y me detuve en seco al ver lo que se encontraba allí.

" _Tu vida está comenzan-~"_

Al notar mi presencia guardó silencio.

En el centro del lugar se encontraba una jaula de metal donde había un dentro un chico desnudo en todo el medio, atado de sus manos de la parte superior del armazón; su cuerpo quedaba medio suspendido no podía sentarse y difícilmente podía apoyarse en sus rodillas por lo que su cuerpo era sostenido por la presión de sus muñecas.

Desde mi ángulo no conseguía ver su rostro a pesar de que allí había una pequeña rendija por donde entraba la luz tenuemente permitiéndome ahora distinguir con más claridad lo que se encontraba frente a mí.

Su piel morena era bañada por la luz del mediodía que hacía que se viese resplandeciente y sus cabellos eran de color azabache algo levantados pero desordenados al mismo tiempo.

En ese instante movió con lentitud la cabeza brindándome el placer de ver esos ojos color miel que destellaban en contra de la oscuridad y en un segundo sus pequeños labios se movieron temerosos tratando de pronunciar algo.

Aun no entendía porque mi corazón no paraba de latir, era la primera vez que experimentaba este tipo de emociones. Era como si mi alma me dijera que ese chico era alguien o algo importante y que si me acercaba a él pasaría algo desconocido para mí. Asustado; salí rápido por donde entré y me apoyé a la pequeña pared que dividía la habitación. Suavemente mi cuerpo fue cediendo hasta caer al suelo y respirando con dificultad tratando de comprender lo que sucedía.

" _¿Es un prisionero?"._ Eso era imposible, los Zoldyck nunca dejaban prisioneros, su trabajo es el asesinato frío y despiadado, tan rápido y perfecto que la víctima no se da cuenta que ha muerto sino hasta cuando todo se vuelve oscuro.

" _¿Es un mayordomo castigado?"._ Eso parecía más poco creíble aún, cuando un sirviente rompía las reglas solo había dos formas de ser castigado: un llamado de atención o la muerte, no hay castigos corporales para ellos, ningún empleado puede cometer un error fatal en esta casa o sería asesinado y ellos lo sabían.

" _Entonces… ¿Quién demonios es? ¿Por qué está encerrado en este lugar tan alejado de todo?"_

—Etto… Señor…

" _¿Eh?"_

—¿Quién es usted?...

Tragué grueso, es cierto; he sido descubierto. Con nerviosismo me acerco al surco del agujero y observo desde ahí, sus ojos me miran con intensidad sin siquiera parpadear. De nuevo fue el quién rompió con el silencio que inundaba el lugar.

—¿También te han capturado?

Yo no pronuncié palabra alguna simplemente me quede ahí sin perderlo de vista.

—Ohhh… Pareces ser de mi misma edad… ¿Has escapado?— Al ver que yo no respondía siguió hablando como intentando averiguar algo. ¿Qué quería saber? Ni idea, pero no dejaba de preguntar cosas.

—Me imagino que estas asustado… bueno… ¡Cualquiera lo estaría!... Jeje… No tengas miedo, acompañémonos hasta que encontremos como escapar de aquí ¿Si?...

No sé porqué, pero asentí a su pregunta y aun sin avanzar un centímetro me senté en el umbral del arco mirándolo por la espalda.

—¡Wow! ¡Estoy un poco aliviado! No tenía nadie con quién hablar y el señor que me trae la comida no dice ni una sola palabra y se va enseguida.

" _Eso quiere decir que ha estado aquí por días… Seguramente algún mayordomo lo ha estado cuidando…"_

— ¿Michu no estás feliz?

" _¿Michu?"_

—Tenemos un nuevo amigo—. Un pequeño ratón se asomó por una de las ranuras de las paredes con timidez, al ver que era seguro salir, corrió rápidamente y entró por los barrotes hasta subirse a su hombro. El animal estaba feliz y a él no parecía incomodarle tener una inmunda rata sobre su cuerpo.

Este chico cada vez era más extraño. Sobre todo porque no paraba de sonreír, al principio me dio la impresión de que estaba triste pero tal vez fue la confusión del momento. ¿Cómo alguien podía estar tan contento en una situación como esta?

De la nada comenzó a explicarme por qué los ratones eran unos animales muy nobles y que eran incomprendidos, también me contó que "Michu" fue su único amigo desde que estaba aquí. Todo aquello me lo decía con una voz llena de vida como si está tonta conversación fuese lo más entretenido del mundo.

Con el transcurso de las horas, me percaté que la poca claridad había desaparecido, el chico no hacía nada más que hablar y hablar, no comprendía cómo alguien lograba pasar seis horas hablando de temas sin sentido alguno y más si yo ni siquiera abrí mi boca para comentar algo al respecto. Caí en cuenta que era hora de volver a mi habitación; por lo regular nadie me visitaba durante el día, solo mi mayordomo personal Gotoh y él venía sólo cuando yo le llamaba; pero últimamente mi apetito no era muy bueno por lo que no sería extraño que no lo hubiese llamado. Eso me tranquilizaba, si alguien se enterase que estuve aquí, eso no sería bueno para mí ni para este muchacho tan peculiar.

Me levanté con suavidad apoyándome contra el umbral, él se dio cuenta de que por fin me movía de mi asiento y posó su mirada sobre mí. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al adivinar que me iría y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con nerviosismo. En ese momento no logré entender porqué, pero cuando volteé para marcharme escuché detrás de mí de nuevo esa voz llena de tristeza, al instante me paralice y en mi interior algo se agitó.

—P-Por favor…. N-No te vayas…— Susurró entrecortado.

Le miré y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

" _¿Este es el mismo chico que me sonrió todo el día?"_

—N-No te vayas….

Algo se quebró dentro de mí. Ignoraba por completo el sentimiento que sentí en ese momento, no sabía cómo describirlo pero hizo que yo hablara pesar de que no quería hacerlo.

—Mañana volveré—, dije en un tono seco dando media vuelta para irme. Aunque salí rápido noté por el rabillo del ojo como una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro tranquilizándome y antes de cerrar la gran y pesada puerta de madera logré escuchar un "¡Sí!" dicho a todo pulmón.

Sonreí y no recordé el haberlo hecho nunca, quizás el conocer a alguien diferente a todos en esta mansión abría para mí una ventana a un mundo desconocido y eso me emocionaba. Corrí por el pasillo a toda velocidad subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso donde se encontraba mi habitación. Al entrar me lancé en la cama y abrace una almohada, tenía muchas ganas que el día de mañana llegara.

Hoy había descubierto que aun existían cosas que me emocionaban y que yo sabía como sonreír. Este hallazgo me permitió conocerme un poco más, yo no era un simple robot, no era un muñeco como me decía Illumi. Si yo podía sonreír eso significaba que no era como los demás de la familia y que esos temores que estuvieron oculto y sellados dentro de mí eran verdad: Yo no había nacido para ser un asesino.

Eso explicaba por qué desde que era muy pequeño nunca me importó su entrenamiento o aprender nuevas formas de asesinato, cosa que mis otros hermanos si disfrutaban; hasta las dos más pequeñas por alguna extraña razón se divertían mucho.

Pero debía controlarme, la identidad de ese joven era desconocida, podría ser alguien totalmente diferente a lo que me imaginaba, solo fue la impresión de unas cuantas horas donde me la pasé escuchándolo.

—¿Quién será ese muchacho?...—, dije suspirando.

Recordé todas las palabras que dijo durante la tarde, es increíble que me acordara, después de todo eran cosas sin importancia, pero su voz retumbaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, sacando de nuevo una sonrisa de mi labios.

Yo deseaba saber más de él, quería pasar más tiempo con él.

Al darme cuenta que cada vez que pensaba en ese joven sonreía agité la cabeza. Esto era muy extraño.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo Killua?—, me pregunte a mí mismo. Me sentía como un niño que era soltado en un gran jardín por primera vez, queriendo explorar y descubrir nuevas cosas. Como un niño que no entiende nada y no sabe nada. Hoy me siento como un niño que acaba de nacer.

¿Será que el tiempo está jugando conmigo de nuevo? Primero me hace sufrir deteniéndose y ¿ahora regresa para que yo pueda experimentar mi niñez de nuevo? Te maldigo Señor Tiempo. Decídete de una vez.

— Aunque… esta nueva jugarreta tuya no me desagrada para nada…

A pesar de todo, yo decidí mantener la compostura y recapacitar, antes que nada debía descubrir quién era y que hacia allí y eso lo averiguaría mañana.

Pasaron algunas horas mientras yo estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos, agotado por el cansancio no tardé mucho en cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 _Wow…. Primera vez que hago un capítulo tan corto :3! Pero esto fue lo que salió… Espero que les haya gustado y que queden con la intriga :D!_

 _Nos leemos!_

 _Byebye!_


	2. Encontrándome

**¡Hola! Hace bastante tiempo que deje olvidado este fic, pero volví, mejor tarde que nunca. Llegó de repente el ánimo y la inspiración, así que aproveché. Espero que se acuerden del primer capítulo porque ni yo me acordaba bien de las cosas xD. Recuerden que les advertí que no sabía ni cuándo ni cómo terminaría este fic y lo he cumplido xDD!. Les pido disculpas de antemano si encuentran algunos errores de redacción, creo que hasta perdí la práctica en la escritura, ojalá la recupere pronto.**

 _ **Aclaratorias:**_ _Semi-AU. Muchas cosas coinciden con la trama original, otras me las inventé yo. ESTE FIC COMPLETO SERÁ ESCRITO DESDE EL_ _ **PUNTO DE VISTA DE KILLUA**_ _–POV KILLUA- (Perdón si encuentran inconsistencia por esto xD)_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Contenido_ _ **Shonen-ai, yaoi y violencia. (+18). DRAMA, MUCHA DRAMA Y DEBATES MENTALES.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes de_ _ **Hunter x Hunter pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi**_ _._

* * *

 _Capítulo 2: Encontrándome._

El sonido incesante del reloj, me vuelve loco.

Estoy impaciente, no paro de contar los segundos para volver a ese recóndito lugar y descubrir quién es ese misterioso chico.

Lo sé, no debería estar tan animado, capaz él ni siquiera se encuentre allí, quizás fue un espejismo producido por mi mente por pasar tanto tiempo solo o quizás por querer escapar a la realidad que me rodea; pero, aunque lo fuera, no me importa, si mi único desahogo puede ser un invento fantasioso de mi imaginación lo aceptaré, como he aceptado el vivir una vida de asesino por tanto tiempo. Aunque ya no estoy muy seguro si eso en verdad es para lo que estoy predestinado; no cabe duda que soy bueno en mi trabajo, pero no me llena de ninguna satisfacción y más aun si mi familia lo ha tomado como un negocio, el dinero es un objeto sin importancia para mí por lo que matar lo es igual.

He estado pensando toda la noche y no puedo recordar ni un solo momento agradable. Encerrado bajo estos grandes muros nunca he conocido algo más a lo que hago en mi vida diaria. ¿Qué harán los niños normales al levantarse? ¿Cómo será la relación con sus familiares? ¿Qué harán durante el día? Es algo que me desconcierta. No es que yo quiera vivir sus vidas, simplemente quisiera experimentar algo diferente y encontrar aquello que quiero hacer. Y con ese joven tal vez pueda encontrar las respuestas a esas preguntas.

—Mmm… Hoy estás actuando muy raro Killu…

Yo estaba como todos los días amarrado de manos y pies, recibiendo mi hostigador entrenamiento. Los parpados pesados se abrieron con suavidad para solo observar donde me encontraba. Illumi como siempre cubierto de sangre, de mi sangre, penetrando esos negro e inexpresivos ojos en mi, queriendo leer mis pensamientos y deseando controlarme.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué no te burlas como siempre?

—Estoy aburrido de esto.

—¿Aburrido? Ese no es un motivo suficiente para esa aptitud tan mediocre. ¿Qué me escondes Killu?

—Si quieres que me burle como siempre porque no haces algo más divertido que esto, aniki…

Se enardeció silenciosamente, lo noté, para él era inaceptable que no fuese el centro de atención en mi vida. En su mente perversa de seguro sentía celos y rabia, siempre tan enfermizo, su amor retorcido me asqueaba por completo. —Oh… Ya veo... Quizás esto te divierta…

Esas palabras que pronuncie fueron una excusa para ocultar mis emociones pero no creí que eso conllevaría a tanto. Sentí como un poder espeluznante emanaba de él haciendo que el ambiente se pusiera hostil. Mi piel se erizó y el miedo que infundo en mí ser era tanto, que no podía ver a mi hermano sino una bestia, un demonio listo para devorarme.

Sacó sus garras y desgarró la piel que estuvo a su paso, sin inmutarse, olvidándose de quién era yo. Por primera vez grité y no por el dolor; sino que sentía que mi vida llegaría a su fin en ese instante. Me sorprendí, yo no le temo a la muerte, entonces ¿Por qué gritaba? Y a mi mente vino la imagen de aquel niño sonriendo y lo comprendí de inmediato. Yo quería seguir viviendo.

" _¿Quiero seguir viviendo?"_

Por fin había algo que quería hacer.

Illumi siguió golpeando y mi cuerpo sin fuerza por tal arrebato sucumbió ante su asombroso poder, trepidante; fui perdiendo el conocimiento y entre la oscuridad aun escuchaba la voz ronca que susurraba en mi oído palabras de provocación.

—¿Esto te divierte, no?—, murmuraba con gozo.

Reí a carcajadas con dificultad. No quería darle la dicha que deseaba, no mostraría mi debilidad ante él. Iracundo por no poder ver un rostro lleno de angustia, atravesó mi estómago con su mano empuñada, y ahora está listo para hacerlo de nuevo, para propiciar el golpe final y con esto aplacar su frustración.

—¡Amo Illumi!—, gritó Gotoh asustado.

Sus ojos volvieron a su inexpresiva forma, cayendo en cuenta de lo que ocurría. Creí por un momento que se arrepentía por esto pero descarte esa idea cuando se lamió con satisfacción el puño, degustando gota a gota, el sabor del rojizo líquido que se deslizaba sobre su piel. —Killu, no vuelvas a enojarme, sé un niño bueno y obedéceme.

¿Obedecerlo? Esa era su manera de decirme que debía rendirme ante él y complacerlo en todo lo que quisiese, hasta llenar su deseo implacable de poseerme. —Y-Y tu… N-No vuelvas a hacer... que aburra, aniki…—, dije mientras tosía lo que pensé era la última sangre que tenia.

Su se ceño se frunció ante tal comentario, y mirándome con desagrado hizo un movimiento rápido con su mano para limpiar la sangre que aún le quedaba, lanzándomela encima. — Atiéndelo, no puedo dejar que muera mi querido hermano.

Mis ojos se hicieron más pesados, y un frió desagradable me estaba rodeando. No sentía dolor, pero por dentro estaba triste; sabía que hoy no podría ver a aquel chico, hoy probablemente moriría, y pensar que acababa de descubrir que deseaba seguir viviendo.

—E-Está … está muy frio Gotoh…—, murmuré por alguna razón mientras miraba el piso enmohecido.

—¡Amo Killua!—, escuché a lo lejos y un segundo después me deje vencer por el sueño.

" _¿Has oído eso?~"_

" _No he escuchado nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"_

" _Es la canción que se extiende por la tierra~"_

" _Oye, no entiendo nada, ¿estás cantando?"_

" _Killua, ¿no ibas a venir?~"_

" _¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"_

" _Me prometiste que lo harías~"_

" _¡Responde!"_

"…"

" _¡Oye!"_

Un dolor punzante apareció, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran. Todo era borroso, sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar. Recordé lo sucedido y solo suspiré. No era la primera vez que era golpeado brutalmente, no, solo que en está ocasión prácticamente sentí que iba a ser asesinado por mi hermano.

Alrededor de la habitación no se veía nada, como siempre, solo estaba la cama y un armario pegado a la pared, un aburrido y frío lugar que no estimulaba la imaginación para nada. Intenté levantarme pero el dolor en mi estomago me lo impidió.

—¡Gotoh!—, grité con desesperación, y en unos cuantos segundos apareció por la puerta mi mayordomo, con una cara de preocupación inevitable.

—¡Amo Killua! ¡Ya despertó! ¿Cómo se siente?

—Tengo un hueco en el estómago, ¿Cómo crees que me sienta?—, dije con ironía.

—Lo siento, solo quería saber si necesitaba algo.

—¿Saben mis padres lo que ocurrió?—, por alguna razón tenía curiosidad por la respuesta que recibiría ¿Por qué? Eso aun no lo sé, quizás quería tener un poco de esperanza y pensar que mi familia se preocupaba por mí de forma natural.

—Si…

—¿Y bien?

—Su padre no dijo nada al respecto, su abuelo se enojó un poco y solo dijo que el amo Illumi era un algo extremista. Su madre no pareció importarle, ya que su hermano dijo que lo hacía como entrenamiento, y sus hermanos tampoco han dicho nada al respecto, siguen con sus labores de siempre.

—Ya veo…

—Amo Killua, necesita algo más.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a levantar?

—Claro.

Al sentarme me di cuenta que yo no había sido tratado por un médico, pareciera que sólo recibí los primeros auxilios y esto lo deduje al ver como aun sangraba. —Gotoh ¿fuiste tú el que me auxilio?

—Sí. El amo Illumi me prohibió traer a un doctor, dijo que usted debía sanarse por su cuenta, sino no podría aguantar heridas más graves—. Me miró con lástima, queriendo compadecerse de mí, que si no hubiera sido Gotoh seguro lo hubiese eliminado.

No quiero que sientan lastima por mí, por haber nacido en esta familia ni por la vida que llevo. La realidad me golpea de nuevo, no valgo nada y no sirvo para otra cosa que no sea asesinar, tanto así que hasta un simple mayordomo se compadece de mí. No quería ver a nadie, y tampoco es que alguien quisiese verme, y eso me quedó muy claro con la explicación que me dio Gotoh. Ninguno tuvo la amabilidad de venir aun cuando estuve al borde de la muerte.

—Vete, quiero estar solo—, ordené.

—Llame si necesita otra cosa…

Lo miré con enojo, aunque él no tuviese la culpa de nada, necesitaba descargar mi frustración con alguien. —No quiero que venga nadie, y dile a mi madre o a Illumi que si lo intentan me suicidaré—, eso sería un golpe demasiado fuerte para ellos, perder a su gran heredero, de seguro obedecerán mi petición.

Él bajo la mirada ocultándola con sus gafas. —Entendido amo Killua—, dijo antes de retirarse.

Sentado en la cama observé esa puerta por varias horas, esperando aunque sea un reproche a mi pedido, pero nada ocurrió. Era definitivo, solo soy un simple objeto que usarían como parte de su plan familiar, a nadie le importaba realmente y hoy a mis trece años lo entendía por fin. Miré el reloj digital que estaba en la pared y marcaba las 10:00 P.M. Fue entonces cuando me acordé.

—¿Qué día es hoy?— Miré hacia varias direcciones buscando algún calendario o algo que me indicase la fecha. Y en ese instante recordé que tenía un pequeño reloj de pulsera en mi gaveta que además de las horas daba el día y el mes. Intenté acercar mi mano hacia el lugar pero un solo movimiento fue suficiente para abrir un poco más la herida. Deseaba saberlo, deseaba saber si podría cumplir la promesa.

Sin importarme un ápice el dolor desgarrador que sentía en mis entrañas, me moví, llegando hasta el sitio y vi que aun no había terminado el día. Tenía tiempo de ir a encontrarme con aquel joven.

Decidido, envolví las sabanas de la cama alrededor de mi cuerpo para detener un poco el sangrado por si se abrían las heridas de nuevo. Bajé hasta tocar el suelo, pero ahí me derrumbe, las piernas no respondían a mi mandato y lo peor era que no lograba encontrar mis zapatos. Me abofeteé para darme fuerzas y me levanté poco a poco, agarrándome del cabezal de la cama. Las rodillas temblaban como gelatina, odiaba esto, un ágil y "todo poderoso asesino" en estas condiciones.

" _Si tan sólo fuera más fuerte_ ", pensé. Nada de esto estuviera ocurriendo.

Respiré lo más profundo que pude y comencé a caminar. Cuando llegué a la puerta, tomé las llaves que estaban en el picaporte para cerrar la habitación al salir. —Si alguien se dignase a venir es mejor que este cerrada y piensen que estoy durmiendo o enojado.

Las paredes piedra de la mansión esta vez me eran de mucha ayuda, sus irregularidades me brindaban la oportunidad de afianzar mi agarre mientras caminaba, con un paso lento y silencioso, me desplacé por la tercera planta del gran edificio dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras traseras que daban hasta el sótano, nunca nadie iba allí, solo yo e Illumi cuando entrenábamos, así que me sentí seguro. Bajé suavemente hasta el segundo piso para luego ir al primero, ya cuando solo faltaban las ultimas escaleras para llegar al sótano el mundo se me vino encima, la poca fuerza que tenia se esfumó y rodé hacia abajo golpeándome fuertemente en el trayecto. La boca me comenzó a sangrar de nuevo, y si no hubiese sido por las sabanas que llevaba envueltas de seguro el daño ocasionado hubiera sido mucho peor. Para mi desgracia, las piernas ya no respondían, de por sí ya era un milagro que una persona que tuviese un agujero en el estómago estuviese consciente el mismo día del accidente, exigir que caminase como si nada era un abuso. A este punto, no me importaba nada, ya había avanzado demasiado como para volver y tampoco quería faltar a mi palabra, o tal vez mis ganas de ver a ese chico eran muy grandes como para importarme demasiado dicha promesa. Me arrastré como pude, poco a poco por el suelo áspero, no sé cuánto tiempo paso que al mirar alrededor todo se había oscurecido, supe de inmediato que me acercaba a mi destino y ahí pude oírlo.

" _Con la luz de la luna_

 _Más allá de las olas, se ve brillar una sombra…~"_

—Es él…—, me emocioné al escuchar de nuevo esa dulce melodía y una energía desconocida me llenó por completo.

" _Un fuerte vínculo está llamándome._

 _El atardecer del mar es reflejado en tus ojos...~"_

Seguí hasta toparme con la puerta, lo difícil sería alcanzar la perilla pero con toda la fuerza de voluntad que quedaba dentro de mí ser, me apoyé sobre las rodillas ahora inquietas y tambaleantes, hasta que por fin pude girarla con suavidad.

" _Estoy viendo hacia el lejano cielo..._

 _Al igual que el flujo de un río no sabe nada del agitado mar…~"_

Sosteniéndome con ayuda del umbral de la puerta entré con sigilo y me deshice de aquellas sabanas protectoras, debía tener un poco de orgullo y no aparecerme como un tipo con un pie en la tumba, esa no era la impresión que le quería dar. Caminé unos centímetros para acercarme a el arco que daba entrada a la habitación.

" _No hay destino que no se pueda cambiar…~"_

Cuando oí la última frase de dicha canción me desplomé y me senté apoyándome sobre bóveda de cemento, sin mirarlo a él, observando el suelo, cubriendo mis ojos con los mechones de cabello de mi frente. Fue gracioso y a la vez impactante que en este momento sus últimas palabras fueran esas. Estaba consciente que solo estaba cantando pero de nuevo sentía que el destino jugando conmigo. Esas palabras calzaban a la perfección a esos nuevos deseos que estaban surgiendo en mi interior. Yo comencé a creer firmemente que mi vida podía cambiar pero no sabía porque. Que quizás mi destino no estaba escrito en tinta, que podía borrarlo si yo lo deseaba así.

Él se exaltó al escuchar el estruendo en el suelo.

Lo observé con el rabillo del ojo, tratando de recuperar el aliento que había escapado por tan arduo recorrido. Abrió sus ojos con asombro, seguro no creía que yo hubiese vuelto. —¡Viniste!—. Su voz estaba llena de vida y emoción. —¡Qué bueno! Pensé que nunca volverías. ¿Cuántos días han pasado?

Ante su pregunta abrí los ojos de sobremanera, pensando que todo mi esfuerzo había sido en vano pero luego, respiré profundo tratando de comprender en la situación en la que se encontraba, y es que claro, el estar encerrado en una oscura habitación donde si apenas entra la luz del sol y sin nadie con quien hablar, hace que cualquiera pierda la noción del tiempo. En mi interior lo perdoné y más aun si él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Capaz esa promesa no significo nada para él, y yo era un estúpido por ilusionarme tanto. En fin, yo estaba allí y mi corazón luego de ese vuelco de enojo comenzó a alegrarse, no estaba loco, es niño en verdad existía, eso fue un verdadero alivio. Perdido en mi pensamiento, escuché un grito ensordecedor. Y sin inmutarme mucho lo miré, observando su rostro lleno de horror.

—¡¿Qué te ocurrió?! ¡¿Estás bien?!—, dijo él. Se comenzó a remover con fuerza dentro de la jaula intentando zafarse, sin resultado alguno. —¿Te hicieron algo malo los secuestradores?

No entendía porque me decía todo eso, si yo estaba vestido, no se veían las vendas ni nada parecido. A no ser por unos cuantos moretones y rasguños en el rostro que eran ocultados por la oscuridad. ¿Cómo sabia?

—¡Estás sangrando!—, gritó con desespero.

Observé hacia abajo y un pequeño charco de sangre se estaba acumulando debajo de mí, ya entendía porque no podía recuperar el aliento, me estaba desangrando, esa caída por las escaleras no había sido tan leve como creía.

—¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡Gritaré, a ver si alguien viene! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!— Estaba alterado y un tanto nervioso, nunca había visto alguien así de preocupado por mí. —¡Necesitas ayuda!—. Y con ese último comentario, ágilmente sujeto las cadenas que lo sostenían, se balanceó para ayudar a sus pies a llegar hasta los grilletes y les golpeó con sus talones tratando de romperlos. Entre el forcejeo y los constantes intentos por liberarse, sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse vulnerables y pávidos. Una lágrima salió de ellos un poco vacilante, queriendo no escapar, queriendo mostrarse fuerte, deseando poder llegar a una solución, pero era muy claro que estaba preso; no había nada que pudiese hacer. No le culpo, entiendo a la perfección esa frustración, lo que no comprendía del todo era porque se ponía así en este preciso momento, él no me conocía; no intercambie palabra alguna con él. ¿Por qué está tan preocupado? Solo soy un desconocido herido, no era algo como para actuar de esa forma.

Cuando el sonido de las cadenas se hizo más intenso, noté como su llanto ahora era incontrolable, de seguro por la impotencia, eso hizo que en mi estómago se formara un grueso nudo que me apretaba más y más. —Oye…—, susurré para mis adentros. —Oye…

Él no escuchó. Yo no quería hablar, todavía no quería decir nada, pero mi corazón comenzó a bombear más sangre de lo normal, haciendo aun más difícil la respiración. Y ya no pude aguantar más cuando vi pequeñas gotas de sangre decorando sutilmente el fondo de esa jaula de metal, provenientes de sus muñecas ensangrentadas por tanto forcejear. —¡Detente!—, grité con fuerza.

Aquel sonido se detuvo y él volteó a verme sorprendido. —Pero tu…

—Estoy bien—, contesté algo enojado.

Él guardo silencio.

Estiré el brazo para alcanzar las sabanas que había desechado en el otro pasillo; con ellas en mano, me levanté despacio tratando que mis rodillas no fallaran de nuevo. Al encontrar la firmeza necesaria caminé sin presura hasta la jaula y me senté ahí apoyando la espalda contra los barrotes. Ignorándolo, tomé una de las puntas de la tela y la rompí para formar una especie de vendaje y lo até con firmeza alrededor de mi torso. Suspiré mientras observaba el techo que curiosamente está cubierto de algún tipo de enredadera, seguramente el agua se filtraba por algún lado y les proveía los nutrientes necesarios para crecer. Y ahí, mirando aquel rincón de la techumbre las palabras salieron solas. —Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí…—, dije con suavidad.

—Pero estás sangrando…

—Tú también lo estás, así que ese no es ningún motivo para alterarte por alguien que no conoces.

—¡Tu eres mi amigo! ¿Cómo no podría preocuparme?—, expresó con entusiasmo.

"¿Amigo?" Esa palabra estaba prohibida en nuestra casa, tan prohibida como esas palabras obscenas que no deben ser pronunciadas por ningún niño. Escucharla después de tanto tiempo, me recordó por un segundo muy malos momentos.

Como cuando escape un día de casa y me escondí de un campamento cercano a nuestra montaña, donde niños de todas las edades pasaban sus vacaciones compartiendo con la naturaleza, intente buscar algunos "amigos" pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando mi hermano Illumi me encontró y aniquiló a todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar. " _Tú no necesitas amigos_ " fue lo único que dijo. Y desde entonces no había vuelto a pensar en ello. Un amigo era demasiado para alguien como yo, no merecía tener un amigo, pero en mi interior deseaba saber que se sentía el tener uno.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Seguro que estas bien?—, siguió insistiendo al ver que yo no le respondía.

"¿Amigo?" ¿Una persona como yo?¿Teniendo un amigo? No podía creerlo. ¿Se me permitiría algo como eso?

—¿Yo soy tu amigo?—, mencioné con duda.

—Claro, que lo eres—, afirmó con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Esto era demasiado increíble para ser cierto, estaba incrédulo, era imposible, un asesino como yo.

—¿Cómo podemos ser amigos? No sabes quién soy y ni siquiera sabes mi nombre.

—Si lo somos, hemos conversado todo el día la última vez que nos vimos, eso nos convierte en amigos, ¿no?

Me quedé callado, intentado ingerir las palabras de este chico, ingenuas pero muy sinceras. Muy dentro de mi comenzó a brillar una pequeña luz, que me brindaba la posibilidad que algo podría cambiar, que de hoy en adelante todo sería diferente pero era complicado saber con certeza de que se trataba. —No lo sé…— susurré con vacilación

—Me llamo, Gon, Gon Freecss.

—Mi nombre es Killua…—, volteé y por primera vez nos vimos cara a cara. Yo Killua Zoldyck me pasmé; sus ojos eran como dos perlas brillantes bañadas por el rocío del mar, puros como si nada pudiera corromperlo y tan transparentes que podía ver el fondo de su alma. Nunca había visto unos ojos así, nada comprados a los inexpresivos ojos de mis familiares. Su rostro lleno de simpatía y amabilidad me conmovió, haciéndome sentir nervioso.

—¡Hola, Killua! ¡Estoy muy feliz de conocerte!—, comentó con alegría. Su gran sonrisa me desconcertó, ¿Cómo alguien podía estar tan feliz por conocerme?

—¿Por qué lo dices con tanta emoción?

—¡Porque tú eres Killua mi nuevo amigo! ¡Seguro nos la llevaremos muy bien!—, siguió sonriendo intentando que yo diera una respuesta, pero no pude. Había un cumulo de emociones en mi pecho que no comprendía.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos.

Una suave brisa entró por la pequeña abertura de la pared moviendo nuestros cabellos a su paso. Sentí una paz inexplicable y un cálido sentimiento dentro de mí. Ahí lo supe, que Gon sería la persona indicada para ayudarme a descubrir que es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. Un amigo. Un amigo era lo que yo necesitaba y por primera vez tuve la sensación de que me encontraría a mi mismo en esta travesía.

* * *

 _Bueno hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden que este fic es de drama y como Killu es el protagonista habrá muchos debates mentales propios de él, generalmente me gusta hacer comedia y mucho romance pero este no será el caso (Habrá romance, pero no del empalagoso x3)._

 _Saludos y no olviden dejarme un review, ya sea insultándome por dejar esto botado o animándome para continuar, cual sea la razón; los dos me harán muy feliz xD…_

 _Byebye._


	3. Encontrando amistad

**¡Hello a todos! La muerta apareció, volví, para ver si algún día termino este fic xD! Me disculpo de antemano por dejar esto botado, es que la uni, el trabajo, la pereza, la casa y la falta de imaginación me habían impedido continuar, pero en estos días me llegaron unas notificaciones de que hay aun personas que están siguiendo este fic y me emocioné de nuevo. No me gusta defraudar a las lectoras. Sé que se siente el querer ver el final de una historia incompleta (LouderSpeaker si estás leyendo esto te pregunto ¿cuándo terminaras Forbbiden? xDDD Es mi fic platónico, lo amo *-*!). En fin, acá el capítulo, cortito pero sustancioso. No hago los capítulos tan largos porque tanto jaleo mental aturde a cualquier lector xD, hasta a mí que estoy escribiendo. :P. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

 ** _Aclaratorias:_** _Semi-AU. Muchas cosas coinciden con la trama original, otras me las inventé yo. ESTE FIC COMPLETO SERÁ ESCRITO DESDE EL_ ** _PUNTO DE VISTA DE KILLUA_** _–POV KILLUA- (Perdón si encuentran inconsistencia por esto xD)_

 ** _Advertencia:_** _Contenido_ ** _Shonen-ai, yaoi y violencia. (+18). DRAMA, MUCHA DRAMA Y DEBATES MENTALES._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes de_ ** _Hunter x Hunter pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi_** _._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Encontrando amistad**

Solo retumbaba en mis oídos el suave cantar de mi ahora nuevo mejor amigo, es gracioso decir "nuevo mejor amigo" ya que nunca tuve uno. Pero esa es la expresión que le di para no ponerle un toque de tristeza a esa infancia deplorable y solitaria que tuve.

Su voz, dulce y apacible me relajaba, ayudando a que nos sintiéramos en el mismo paraíso. Y como no estarlo, si la brisa nos brindaba el más refrescante de los amaneceres, acompañado del cantar de los pájaros que saludaban amigablemente.

El sol bañaba todo el hermoso sendero que estaba cubierto por una fina capa de grama que se perdía ante mi vista, que paisaje tan majestuoso y no lo era simplemente porque lo era, sino que tenía una magnifica compañía que me daba una completa serenidad. Me encontraba recostado sobre las piernas firmes de él, las caricias que hacía sobre mi cabello eran tan gentiles, como si yo fuese lo más preciado del mundo. Estaba a gusto ahí, no quería moverme. Deseaba disfrutar de aquel pedazo de felicidad que se me brindó, a mí; un ser que no merecía nada pero que con este momento se me estaba dando la gratificación más grande que hubiese recibido en mi corta vida. Y allí en ese pequeño pedazo de cielo una paz irrompible imperó.

Pero, en un instante; la canción se detuvo y eso me alertó.

—Viene alguien…— escuché a lo lejos.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido, despertando de aquella utopía inventada por mi mente. Enseguida miré el rostro de Gon, el cual se encontraba a mis espaldas en aquel encierro. Sus facciones eran de total seriedad y no dejaba de observar hacia el umbral que dividía las dos habitaciones. Entendí de inmediato lo que pasaba e intenté agudizar mi oído para percibir cualquier indicio de algún visitante, solo pasaron unos minutos; unos largos minutos, cuando por fin logré detectar los pasos de un inesperado invitado.

Aunque tenía poco tiempo de conocerlo, me asombró el rostro que puso ese niño, con una mirada cautelosa que no se había desviado ni un solo segundo de su posible objetivo. Este no era el dulce y sonriente que siempre me mostró, ni tampoco el melancólico que vi antes de conocerle. Era un rostro lleno de valor y convicción diría yo que inquebrantable, ante tan increíble vista trague grueso y un frío me recorrió el cuerpo. Eran actitudes que no se me dieron a conocer antes o que simplemente nadie de mi alrededor las poseía.

—Alguien se acerca— Volvió a decir, como indicándome que nada bueno pasaría si me encontraban. Pensándolo bien, él tenía toda la razón, si alguien se enteraba que yo venía a este lugar, de seguro me lo prohibirían o posiblemente le harían algo a Gon. Debía guardar este pequeño secreto si deseaba seguir pasando tiempo con él, no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad por ningún error.

Aún no salía de mi asombro, ya que a pesar de todo mi entrenamiento no fui capaz de escuchar que alguien se acercaba sino cuando ya se encontraba a una distancia corta, definitivamente este chico tenía habilidades extraordinarias, tal vez por eso se encontraba aquí; pero este no era el momento de divagar sobre ese asunto. Tenía que esconderme.

De nuevo tomé las sabanas para envolverlas alrededor de mí, mientras hacia un rápido sondeo del lugar. Poco fue el tiempo que se me dio para buscar un buen sitio y ocultarme, pero cuando aun no lo había logrado, sentí una presencia cerca lista para adentrarse, lista para mover la perilla. Apresurando mi búsqueda, lo primero que divisé fue un viejo librero.

No hubo un lapso suficiente para pensar, lo único que se me ocurrió fue en usar una de las técnicas básicas del asesinato, para desaparecer entre la oscuridad y ese mobiliario, esfumando por completo mi presencia. Gon me observaba con detenimiento y cuando por fin logré mi cometido; me brindó una sonrisa que me dejó intrigado. Parecía aliviado, además no le sorprendió que yo tuviera tan buena destreza escondiéndome. Posteriormente cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

Todo mi ser no estaba preparado para lo que seguía, ya que un segundo después se mordió las muñecas anteriormente lastimadas con violencia, haciendo que sangrara de sobremanera desde aquella herida. La sangre bajaba lentamente desde la abertura y se esparcía por sus brazos hasta perderse en un recorrido tortuoso por su piel morena.

Mis ojos no daban fe a lo que veía.

" _¡Hey! ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?"_

Él se quedó ahí esperando calmadamente y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para divisar quién era el intruso.

Para mi sorpresa, era alguien que conocía a la perfección, hasta me vi tentado a salir, pero algo me detuvo y eso fue la intensa mirada que me dirigió Gon por un segundo. Dejando claro que no debía hacerlo.

" _¿Gotoh? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"_

Era lógico que me hiciese tal cuestionamiento, ya que él era mi mayordomo personal desde que fue contratado, aunque además de eso era el encargado del resto de los mayordomos. Él nunca haría una tarea tan simple como traer de comer a… ¿Un prisionero?

" _Rayos, ¿Quién demonios es este niño?"_

No era normal, nada de lo que estaba pasando era normal. No existían tal cosas como prisioneros en esta casa, Gotoh no hacia trabajos de servidumbre a un desconocido y hasta Illumi se portaba de forma diferente. Desde que lo encontré cosas muy extrañas ocurrían.

Gotoh traía consigo una bandeja con una pequeña vasija, un plato con un pan y una especie de ensalada. También traía una toalla. Caminó lentamente y con toda la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, para después; sin mediar palabra, abrir la jaula y soltar los grilletes, haciendo que Gon cayera al suelo de golpe. En este momento él levantó la vista con velocidad e intentó salir corriendo, tratando de pasar entre el hombre y la puerta de la jaula. Era ilógico hasta para mi, intentar enfrentarme a él, aun yo no poseía la habilidad para encarar al jefe de los mayordomo. Todos nuestros empleados poseía destrezas únicas, y no solo eso, ellos eran entrenados desde el primer día que llegaron a este lugar. Todos era fuertes, pero Gotoh era extremadamente fuerte. Es inútil tratar de huir.

Gotoh enseguida lo tomó con su mano libre jalándolo bruscamente. Gon se agitó con violencia haciendo un mohín para liberarse. Por el ajetreo, su sangre salpicaba por todo el lugar, pude ver completamente su cuerpo teñido por el rojo líquido, gota a gota el suelo se cubría dejándolo como si de un campo de batalla se tratase, como si fuese la escena de uno de mis asesinatos. Un dolor fuerte en mi cabeza me hizo flaquear por unos instantes. ¿Por qué esto me estaba afectando tanto? Recuperé el aliento y seguí observando, mientras mi corazón se revolcaba dentro de mi pecho, inquieto, desorientado; tratando de recordar como latir de nuevo.

Él forcejeó nuevamente con toda su fuerza, haciendo más brusco el altercado cada minuto. Pude deducir por la cantidad de sangre perdida que esa herida había sido muy profunda, quizás llegando a cortar sus venas.

" _¿Qué haces estúpido? Te vas a morir si sigues haciendo eso"._

Tuve que controlar todo mi espíritu para no salir a ayudarle en ese mismo instante. Me sentía inútil viendo como prácticamente se desangraba delante de mis ojos.

En un instante se detuvo y su cuerpo se tambaleó. Estaba débil, se podía ver a simple vista. Esto pintaba mal, si seguía así, seguramente no lograría contarlo, moriría. Un nuevo mareo apareció, haciéndolo caer en lo brazos de mi mayordomo.

—Ya no pelearé más—, dijo ese tonto poniendo de nuevo esa sonrisa radiante que solo él podía hacer.

Yo estaba atónito, no entendía nada.

—Señor, estoy listo.

Ante estas palabras, Gotoh bajo la charola colocándola en el suelo. Tomó a Gon por la cintura alzándolo como un pequeño niño, éste se quejó por el trato que estaba recibiendo y lo último que vi fue como entraban a una habitación contigua que yo no había detallado por la oscuridad y posteriormente la puerta se cerró.

" _¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué debo que hacer? No creo que Gotoh le haga nada malo… Aunque si se lo ordenaron... él no dudaría en hacerlo."_ Entré en pánico por unos instantes hasta que comencé a escuchar la voz de Gon riendo fuertemente.

—¡Deténgase señor, eso me hace cosquillas! ¡Yo puedo solo!—, decía entre risas, pequeños gritos y un notorio berrinche.

A este punto ni siquiera sabia que pensar. Esperé y esperé, luego de algunos minutos Gotoh salió de aquella habitación y se paró en la puerta resguardando que el prisionero no escapara.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió pero cada segundo que pasaba era un suplicio, la tensión contenida en mi era grande, tenía miedo de ser descubierto, tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasará y una gran cantidad de interrogantes me estaban carcomiendo. Segundos lentos y silenciosos.

Mi alivió llegó al escuchar abrirse la puerta. —Ya terminé señor—, vociferó Gon saliendo tranquilamente después de un rato. Estaba sorprendido y no por el hecho de que al parecer ese niño no tenía ni un gramo de pudor al salir totalmente desnudo como si todo estuviera de lo más normal; sino, porque todo el bullicio de hace un momento era porque estaba tomando una ducha. Salió de allí reluciente como sol, ahora con unos vendajes puestos en sus muñecas. Nada del espectáculo que yo acababa de presenciar parecía haber tenido ninguna importancia. Parecía como si hace tan solo unos minutos no hubiese estado a punto de morir.

Ese pelinegro entró normalmente a la jaula y mi mayordomo lo siguió. Procedió a darle la bandeja y él gustosamente devoró todo. De nuevo fue esposado y encerrado pero esta vez no puso ninguna resistencia.

Gon al ver que el hombre se marchaba pronunció con una enorme sonrisa: —Adiós señor, gracias por cuidar de mi.

Éste giró a verle y acomodó sus lentes antes de hablar. —Señor Gon, tenga cuidado.

Y antes de irse por un instante creí que dirigió su mirada a hacia donde me encontraba, aunque tal vez fue mi imaginación. Era imposible que supiese que yo estaba oculto en aquel lugar, mi técnica era perfecta. Cuando oí que la puerta se cerró y me cerciore que las pisadas se alejaron, salí rápidamente de mi escondite, bastante exaltado.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso? ¿Por qué te lastimaste? ¡Si seguías perdiendo sangre de ese modo pudiste haber muerto ¿Lo sabias?!— Mientras continué gritando sin control, diciendo todo lo que por mi cabeza pasaba, me di cuenta que él me observaba con unos ojos de sorpresa y poco a poco una sonrisa estúpida se asomó en su rostro. Esto me enfureció de sobremanera ¿Acaso lo que estaba diciendo era un chiste? Me tenía realmente furioso. —¿De qué ríes estúpido?

Sus ojos se enternecieron y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. —Killua, gracias por preocuparte por mí, eso me hace muy feliz y aun más por que me estás hablando tan familiarmente.

Me sonrojé ante su aclaratoria y guarde silencio. ¿Qué clase de comentario es ese? ¿Por qué a pesar de que le grité me brinda esa cálida sonrisa? No entendía nada, no sabía que pasaba en mi interior cada vez que este chico hacia un simple gesto que no podía comprender. Un frío helado se apoderó de mí; pero, al mismo tiempo el calor que sentía en las mejillas era sofocante. Estaba avergonzado. Y por primera vez lo estaba. Opté por sentarme en el suelo. Mi cuerpo no pudo con tanta carga, necesitaba estar sobre algo firme o mi cabeza golpearía el pavimento. No sé que rostro pude tener en ese momento pero noté como se asombraba por mi reacción pero no dejaba de sonreírme.

—Lo hice porque el piso estaba cubierto de tu sangre, Killua, sino hacia nada seguramente ese señor se hubiese dado cuenta que alguien estuvo aquí, y te buscaría por todo el lugar—, me respondió luego de un rato de silencio absoluto. —No quería que te pasara nada, estas personas parecen muy peligrosas. Y tu también estas herido, no podía dejar que te arriesgaras estando en ese estado.

 _Y ese fue el momento que cambió mi vida por completo._

" _¿Este niño hizo todo eso por mi?"_

Por alguien que no conocía, por mí que era un vulgar asesino sin valor alguno, por quien su familia es la culpable de que este encerrado aquí. ¿Cómo podía ser tan amable? ¿Acaso todas las personas afuera eran así?

 _"Es imposible"_

Solo él haría esto, porque se preocupa por mí, por lo que me suceda.

La mente entró en un caos difícil de explicar, las neuronas hacían un sobresfuerzo para procesar dichas palabras y que estas tuvieran sentido para mí. Sus intentos eran en vano, nada encajaba, nada era como yo sabía, se me enseñó que la seguridad personal es asunto de cada uno. Si una persona cae delante de ti, no hay tiempo de ayudarle, lo más importante era tu vida y esa persona tenía que ser suficientemente fuerte para salvarse a sí misma. Arriesgar tu preciada vida era un desperdicio sin recompensa alguna. Era inútil. Era como desear que una piedra flote en el mar. Claro está, que entre familia esto no debía ser así, o por lo menos eso me hicieron creer, pero la realidad era otra. Nuestra familia aparentaba ser la "GRAN FAMILIA ZOLDYCK", fuerte y unida. Qué triste ironía, aquí cada quien vela por sus propios intereses sin importarle los sentimientos o deseos de los demás. Nuestra familia es basura. Ellos nunca se preocuparían por mí.

 _"Pero... ¿Gon se preocupó por mí?"_ , flaqueé por un momento, intentando creer que eso podía ser posible. _"¡Imposible! -_ refuté _\- ni mi familia se inmutó por lo que me hizo Illumi. ¿Quién es este niño? ¿Porqué arriesgó su vida de tal modo?"_

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío entre tantos pensamientos contradictorios. Esto me produjo miedo por alguna razón y debido a ello comencé temblar.

 _"¿Lo hizo por mi?"_

Cuando asimilé esas palabras, quedé tan asombrado que mi cuerpo sintió lo estragos de inmediato. Mi estómago no pudo aguantar la presión producida por todo aquello y unas nauseas sin fundamento alguno aparecieron, haciéndome correr hasta lo que creí por lo ocurrido, que era un baño. Vomité repetidas veces en el retrete. Que sensación tan espantosa. La respiración se me dificultaba y cuando guíe mis ojos hacia el suelo observé mis pies ensangrentados.

 _Era la sangre de Gon._

Me horroricé, aun no sé el porqué; ya que estoy acostumbrado a ver sangre, pero esta era muy diferente a cualquier otra, era la sangre de Gon. Las nauseas se hicieron presente repetidas veces, acompañadas por un fuerte dolor de cabeza que me producía mareos descontrolados.

—Oye Killua, ¿estás bien?—, escuché desde afuera pero no le respondí.

No quería salir, no hasta que me tranquilizara y dejara de temblar. No dejaría que me viese en ese estado sería tan patético.

 _"¿Qué me ocurre?",_ pensaba con desesperación, yo no era débil, ¿Por qué este niño me volvía tan frágil y vulnerable? _"¡Rayos! ¿Qué ocurre conmigo?"_

Me quedé allí tratando de esconderme de mis propias emociones, anhelando encontrar una respuesta para mi confusión, es que si bien; yo nunca experimenté tales atenciones, dentro en alguna parte de mi ser lo deseaba. Tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente aun no estaban preparados, por lo que fue un impacto descomunal para ellos.

Pasadas unas horas, por fin decidí salir. El tiempo que pasé en ese oscuro y extrañamente limpio baño; me ayudó a comprender que debía aceptar la posibilidad que existían personas bondadosas y gentiles en el mundo. Lo más importante de todo es que me fue brindada la oportunidad de conocer a alguien así, esto debía ser obra del destino, como lo deduje antes; no fui destinado a estar con esta familia, por ello el destino jugó a mi favor, demostrando mi teoría, permitiendo conocerlo a él.

Cuando me acerqué hasta la jaula Gon se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse, al principio pensé que algo había ocurrido, pero al escuchar unos leves ronquidos, supe que dormía; luego de toda la pérdida de sangre no se me hizo extraño.

Me senté cerca de la jaula y lo miré. Parecía un bebé durmiendo. Tan inocente. Viéndolo mi corazón comenzó a latir, deseaba tocarlo; necesitaba sentir que era real. Traté de estirar el brazo para palparlo pero la jaula era bastante grande y él se encontraba apresado en todo el centro de ésta. Desde ningún lado podría alcanzarle, ni tocar ni un centímetro de su piel.

Un suspiro inminente surgió al fracasar en el intento, a pesar de eso, igual me alegraba que él estuviera ahí y que de ahora en adelante sería mi amigo.

Algo estaba claro, yo había sido derrotado por él, por su forma de ser y su buen corazón.

Mi frente tocó los fríos barrotes para sostener el gran peso esos pensamientos confusos que me rondaban. Luego de meditarlo, mi corazón decidió que ya no debía ser tan antipático y cauteloso con él. Ya me demostró que es alguien en quien pudo confiar, que no dudaría dos veces en arriesgarse para ayudarme.

Estaba feliz, yo tenía un amigo de verdad y este se preocupaba por mí. Eso me bastaba.

De mis labios broto una risa, al entender que era alguien muy afortunado por conocer a este niño llamado Gon. Estaba contento por ello, por lo tanto; yo haría lo que fuese de ahora en adelante para que él estuviese bien.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era recuperarme por completo para no causarle más problemas de lo que obviamente ya tiene, para después descubrir el motivo por el cual se encuentra aquí. Quizás con eso podría ayudarle a escapar o por lo menos ayudarle a estar más cómodo.

Me levanté rápidamente; al parecer, las fuerza que hace un momento me habían abandonado, regresaron; tal vez por lo feliz que me encontraba. Lentamente y con mucho pesar de no haberme podido despedir, me dirigí a mi habitación con total seguridad de que pronto me encontraría con la verdad que me libraría de esta "prisión" llamada destino.

* * *

 _Aquí terminó esta tortura xD, que difícil me ha resultado este fic. Espero que les guste o por lo menos que lo lean por simple curiosidad. Prometo que trataré de publicar más seguido, es una meta que me he puesto. Aun no sé cómo seguirá esto, espero que no les aburra, sé que están acostumbradas a que escriba cosas más románticas y de comedia pero bueno esto es algo diferente (o quién sabe, capaz se vuelva otra cosa. Vea el próximo capítulo para enterarse xD). Escríbanme un review para felicitar, para criticar, para destruir, para enviarme besitos, para ideas o sugerencias, para molestar o simplemente para hablar de KiruGon, todo es bien aceptado y me hace muy feliz (Hasta los review malos xD)._

 _Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _PD: Muchas gracias a todas las que me han dejado review y que están siguiendo esta historia loca! Ustedes hacen que me esfuerce por continuar escribiendo *-*!_

 _Saludos._

 _Byebye!_


	4. Encontrando respuestas

**¡Hello minna-san! Aquí está la continuación de Find. Espero que les guste, hoy no habrá tanta emoción como en el cap anterior pero hay que escribir esto para continuar con la trama. Me disculpo si no es lo que esperaban pero esto fue lo que salió.**

 _ **Aclaratorias:**_ _Semi-AU. Muchas cosas coinciden con la trama original, otras me las inventé yo. ESTE FIC COMPLETO SERÁ ESCRITO DESDE EL_ _ **PUNTO DE VISTA DE KILLUA**_ _–POV KILLUA- (Perdón si encuentran inconsistencia por esto xD)_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Contenido_ _ **Shonen-ai, yaoi y violencia. (+18). DRAMA, MUCHA DRAMA Y DEBATES MENTALES.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes de_ _ **Hunter x Hunter pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi**_ _._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Encontrando respuestas**

Luego de ese largo y extraño día, procuré quedarme en mi habitación para mejorarme por completo. Comí hasta hartarme y dormí todo lo necesario, era mí deber tener una buena salud y estar enérgico; preparado ante cualquier eventualidad para ayudar a mi amigo. Durante este tiempo llegue a la conclusión, que debía comportarme bien con los miembros de la casa, no quería ningún malentendido o altercado que pudiese interferir con mis visitas al sótano, por lo que cooperaría con el trabajo y no reprocharía los horarios de castigos. Sería un títere perfecto ante ellos, un muñeco que cumple sus deseos, y todo eso con el único propósito de poder verle a él cada día. Aquello iba en contra de mis principios, odiaba hacer lo que ellos quisieran conmigo pero por el premio que recibiría valía la pena. Eso me haría realmente feliz.

Hacían dos semanas que no lo veía, no desde ese incidente. Cada día fue como suplicio eterno, las horas parecían días y mi mente se la pasaba en un constante viaje en mundos perdidos con tal de no pensar en eso. Cuando logré estabilizar mi situación familiar decidí que era el momento de ir. Esperé hasta el mediodía, una buena hora; que no interfería con mi entrenamiento ni con los asesinatos nocturnos. Era el momento preciso para buscar respuestas e indagar en la identidad de ese chico.

" _Nada de distracciones, nada de sorprenderte por cada cosa sin sentido que dice, concéntrate Killua Zoldyck_ ". Pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos de piedra. Y es que no sabía el porqué, pero no dejaba de asombrarme la personalidad de Gon, él me convertía en otra persona que no era yo y me obligaba a dejarme llevar por las emociones. Eso no es bueno para alguien con mi profesión.

Al llegar, abrí la puerta con nerviosismo, por lo que me reprendí a mi mismo: " _¡Contrólate, Killua!"_ Los latidos de mi corazón me hacían temblequear, era la euforia, yo estaba emocionado por poder verle. Respiré profundo, este no es el comportamiento de un joven de mi estirpe. Pero, aunque trataba de disimular lo obvio, muy dentro de mi tenía miedo de hacer algo indebido o que lo molestara, después de todo nunca tuve un amigo y no sabía como tratarle. Luego de mucho pensar opté por ser yo mismo, y ver que salía. Yo no podía ser tan desagradable.

 _"¿O si?_ _"_

Removí la cabeza ante ese pensamiento de mal augurio y me armé de valor.

 _"¡Ánimos, Killua!"_

Unos segundos de debates mentales después, me sorprendí al escuchar que me llamaba.

—¡Killua!—, ¿Qué misteriosas habilidades tenía este joven? No lo sé, pero a mi parecer era un chico común y corriente. No percibía su Nen ni poseía sed de sangre, eso me dejó claro que no había tenido entrenamiento en combate de ningún tipo. Entonces ¿Cómo pudo distinguir que era yo y no otra persona? Es un misterio aún. Hasta yo; un hábil asesino, me era bastante difícil distinguir a mis objetivos sin verlos o sin sentir su Nen.

Asomé la cabeza y ahí estaba él, tan desnudo como siempre y tan contento que parece irreal.

—Hola...—, atiné a decir mientras me acercaba.

—¡Killua! ¡Que bueno que viniste! Estaba preocupado que algo te hubiese pasado. Hace varios días que no te veía—, dijo con toda la emoción del mundo.

Antes de responder, le observé con detenimiento, por mi mente pasaban las imágenes de aquel incidente y de su cuerpo cubierto por la sangre. Aun no podía creer lo que pasó. Durante el recorrido por su cuerpo, mis ojos se detuvieron en sus muñecas, estas parecían haber sanado, pero unas leves citarices dejaron su huella. Una sonrisa interna brotó de mí. Aunque suene muy feo; veré gustoso esas marcas día tras día pues son el símbolo de su pura amistad hacia mí.

—¿Killua?...

—Estoy bien, simplemente quise descansar, recuerda que estaba herido también, tonto— _"¿Por qué demonios hablo así? ¿No dije qué sería más amable con él?"_ —Deberías preocuparte por ti, mira en la situación que estas, no es el momento de preocuparte por otros— _"¡Killua, te golpearé! ¡Deja de ser tan pedante!"_. Definitivamente esta no era la forma en que quería actuar, pero después de todo; así soy yo, un arrogante aborrecible. Seguramente no funcionara esta amistad.

Él rio un poco forzado. —Tienes razón Killua—, su rostro mostraba un aire de melancolía seguramente por las últimas palabras que pronuncie.

 _"Oh no, hice que se pusiera triste. ¡Bien hecho Killua!"._ Inaceptable, debía enmendar mi error y cambiar el ambiente tan pesado que se formó. —Em... Dime ¿Porqué estas aquí? — Esa fue la primera cosa que debió salir de mi boca en vez de toda esas sandeces que dije hace un momento.

Aquella frase produjo recuerdos negativos dentro de él porque su rostro se llenó de melancolía, aunque no dejaba que eso opacara su carisma y por ello mostraba su típica sonrisa. —Verás...— comenzó — Creo que fui raptado, porque mi padre es un famoso cazador y al parecer alguien tiene rencor contra él.

—Eso no tiene sentido—repliqué— Si ese fuera el caso ¿Por qué no fueron directamente tras tu padre?

—En realidad yo no conozco a mi padre, pero según dicen es uno de los mejores cazadores del mundo. Nadie ha podido encontrarlo, y cuando aparece es por su propia voluntad, donde y cuando quiere. El hombre de cabello largo, cuando me trajo aquí, me dijo lo siguiente: "No es personal, pero creo que es la única forma de hacer aparecer ese hombre".

La sorpresa no fue poca para mi, ya que esta noticia debía ser como un cañón en el hígado para nuestra familia, es la primera vez que escucho que no podamos cumplir con uno de nuestros objetivos ¿Tan bueno era el padre de Gon?

—¿De qué color tenía el cabello la persona que te trajo aquí?—, pregunté por simple curiosidad.

—Negro y era bastante largo. Sus ojos eran grandes y tenían el mismo color.

 _"Illumi_ "

Esto era malo. Si mi hermano mayor no pudo encontrar a su padre, seguramente es porque ese señor es sumamente fuerte. Tal vez de ahí, sacó Gon ese misterioso poder.

—Aunque, todo esto es inútil—, expresó con tristeza. —Mi padre nunca vendrá a buscarme, a este paso ese hombre me asesinará—, ni siquiera intente refutar su comentario, tenía toda la razón, más aún; me parecía extraño que no hubiese ocurrido ya. Seguramente algún plan malvado se estaba cocinando alrededor de este trabajo y los Zoldycks no desperdiciarían la oportunidad de tomar un poco de ese bocado para su beneficio. Era necesario investigar un poco más al respecto.

Viéndolo sentí un poco de pena, una persona que esta padeciendo todo esto y saber el sombrío futuro que le espera debe ser algo desalentador. Lo increíble de este chico era su facilidad de disimular sus emociones negativas, esa sonrisa falsa que intenta engañarme no funciona conmigo. Yo; alguien que vio su verdadera sonrisa, radiante y resplandeciente, nunca podría ser engañado por ese semblante tan común.

—¿Tienes miedo?—, no sé porqué hice esta pregunta, capaz intentaba desilusionarme un poco de él, pensar que era una persona ordinaria, que toda aquella imagen majestuosa era una simple pantalla y que el verdadero Gon fuese un ser sucio y oscuro como yo.

—Cualquiera tendría miedo... Además... ¡Yo no quiero morir!—, gritó como un niño malcriado. Esto me dejó sorprendido. No pensé que este chico fuese así, era como una cajita de pandora, que cada vez que abría me daba una nueva sorpresa. No era oscuro y sucio como yo, sino todo lo contrario era transparente como un vidrio, podía ver a través de él sin oposición alguna, era directo y sincero.

Cuando recordé que debía estar preparado para cualquier reacción seguí con el interrogatorio, era necesario recopilar toda la información disponible. —¿Porqué dices que tu padre no vendrá?

—Él me abandonó cuando yo era muy pequeño, no creo que ahora se preocupe por un hijo que dejó atrás hace tanto tiempo. Mito-San me lo dijo, que Ging era un hombre que solo le preocupaba obtener lo que quería, no se preocupaba por nadie y que solo eran importantes sus sueños. Por eso estoy 100% seguro que no vendrá.

—¿Y tu madre? ¿Por qué no la capturaron como a ti?

—Yo no tengo madre. Fui criado por mi tía Mito y mi abuela. Y soy feliz así, Mito-San es muy buena conmigo, aunque cuando se enoja hay que salir corriendo porque da mucho miedo—, se veía muy alegre mientras me relataba la parte final de su historia, se nota a la perfección que apreciaba mucho a su familia.

En parte podía entenderlo, estaba pasando con su padre algo similar a lo que paso yo con mi familia; es increíble que sea tan noble con un pasado así de triste. Aunque, él tuvo la dicha de que fuese acogido por alguien de buen corazón.

Ya me había quedado claro el porque estaba aquí, pero lo que aun no entendía, es que pasaría ahora. Si Illumi no lograba encontrar al padre de Gon ¿Qué pasaría con él?

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí encerrado?¿Te han hecho algo malo?

Movió su cabeza velozmente en señal de negación. —Nunca me han hecho nada malo, además me dan de comer, me permiten que me asee y me dejan salir de mi jaula una vez al día. En cuanto al tiempo, no sé que tiempo ha pasado, aquí adentro es muy difícil contar los días con exactitud, pero recuerdo que el día que me secuestraron era el 4 de abril.

 _"¿4 de abril?"_ Esto era muy raro... —Gon, estamos a 23 de octubre...

—¡¿23 de octubre?! Eso son... 1,3,4...— Pasaron varios segundos mientras contaba confusamente.

Me exasperé ¿Acaso era un idiota?

—¡Son seis meses, tonto! ¿Acaso no sabes contar?—, grité molesto.

—¡Si eres malo Killua! Claro que se contar, solo que soy malo con los números…— Que vista tan graciosa, ver como inflaba sus cachetes como un niño pequeño en señal de desaproación por mi comentario. El sonrojo de sus mejillas desaparecía lentamente para dar paso a una mueca burlona. Ver tales gestos en una persona que no era tan cercana a mí me desconcertaba, eran nuevas experiencias que se agregaban a mi lista de "primeras cosas" que me habían comenzado a suceder desde que lo conocí. Estaba embelesado por su berrinche, hasta que me percate que yo estaba sonriendo y unas pequeñas risitas escaparon de mi boca.

Gon me miró asombrado y sonrió conmigo también. —¡Es la primera vez que te veo reír Killua! Deberías hacerlo más seguido te ves muy bien haciéndolo.

El bochorno que sentí no fue nada normal. Que me hicieran un cumplido de tal índole era desconocido para mi, generalmente me felicitaban diciendo que era un genial asesino o el mejor de todos los Zoldycks, pero nunca sobre como me veía o sobre cosas positivas que yo hacia. Traté de controlarme y cambiar el tema.

—¡Como sea! Pero es extraño, porque te mantendrían aquí por tanto tiempo, si es como dices y tu papá es tan famoso ya debió haberse enterado de que fuiste raptado. Ya debió haber dado algún indicio de su paradero, o sino fuese así; por lo menos ya se hubieran desecho de ti, ya que ni eres de utilidad, solo es un gasto de comida y cuidados extras innecesarios.

—No sé porqué me tiene preso aun.

—¿Estas demasiado tranquilo porqué no has intentado escapar?

—Si lo he hecho, pero no soy tonto, estas personas son demasiado poderosas... ¡Y no sólo el hombre de cabello negro, hasta los señores que cuidan de mi son súper fuertes!

—Eso es obvio, ¿Acaso no sabes dónde estás? Estás en la mansión de la familia Zoldyck, los mejores asesinos de todos los tiempos—, hice un ademán con la mano para ayudarle entender nuestra grandeza. En estos momentos; creo que fui un poco presumido pero tenía que decir la verdad.

—No sabía que existían personas así—exclamó muy impresionado— Bueno, por el momento no sé qué hacer, ya he intentado escapar pero es inútil no me queda más remedio que esperar un milagro.

¿Milagro? Si me hubieran dicho eso antes; no lo hubiera creído, por que el conocer a este chico y convertirme en su amigo fue una especie de milagro. Por eso de ahora en adelante si creeré. ¿Quizás yo pueda cumplir ese milagro y ayudarlo a escapar? Tenía sentimientos contradictorios. Aunque para él; estar aquí sea malo para mí es algo bueno. Así que aun debía pensar muchas cosas antes de contestar esa pregunta.

Mientras yo divagaba en mi mente sobre cosas tontas, esa pregunta surgió sin previo aviso—¿Y tu Killua qué haces aquí?— En ese momento comencé a sudar frío; no sabía qué decir ni qué pensar, simplemente me quedé en blanco ya que si le decía la verdad seguramente me odiaría. Cualquiera en su sano juicio lo haría. Hoy debería mentirle, no quería hacerlo pero era mejor cargar con el peso de una mentira que perder una amistad.

Tartamudeé, cuando mi cerebro trato de encontrar las palabras exactas y lo primero que dije fue: soy un empleado de aquí. Qué cosa tan tonta, nadie se tragaría una mentira como esa, yo no parecía un empleado y mucho menos alguien de la servidumbre.

— ¿En serio? ¡Ya veo porque eres tan fuerte!—, dijo con mucha felicidad. Era increíble que se lo hubiera creído; después de todo era muy inocente.

—¿Y tú cómo adquiriste esas habilidades tan sorprendentes? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que venía el mayordomo desde tan lejos ni siquiera yo pude detectarlo. ¿Recibiste algún entrenamiento?

—No, claro que no, es que mi casa se encuentra en un bosque y he aprendido detectar los sentidos de la naturaleza, tal vez sea por eso.

 _"¿Un niño salvaje?"_ No, tonto. Simplemente era un niño de un pueblo lejano que se crio en la naturaleza. Ahora si que me quedaba todo claro...

 _"¿O eso creo?"_.

—Ya veo...

Muchas cosas se habían aclarado, pero la duda principal seguía rondando en mi cabeza. ¿Cuántos días más podré estar con Gon? ¿Cuándo será el día en qué su suerte se termine? ¿Qué hará Illumi con él? Muchas interrogantes sin respuestas, que me carcomían por dentro. Respiré profundo y traté de ser optimista, yo no podía hacer nada contra mi hermano, lo mejor era esperar la oportunidad de ayudarle a escapar cuando se pueda, por lo pronto me enfocaré de divertirme con él y pasar todo el tiempo que podamos juntos.

—¡Killua!—, gritó fuerte para llamar mi atención —Gracias por tratar de ayudarme, seguro pronto encontraremos una forma de que yo pueda escapar.— Con esas palabras mi corazón latió fuerte por la felicidad que sentía. Esa sonrisa de nuevo haciendo estragos en mi interior. Todo su ser era un arma mortal para mis nervios, era tan amable, tan espontaneo, que mi cuerpo no resistía ante su resplandeciente poder. Y es que, desde el día en que lo conocí, veo alrededor de las personas de esta casa una aura negra mas espesa que el petróleo, llena de odio, rencor y maldad. Pero con Gon es diferente, es un aura ligera como el viento y que brilla para alejar de mi toda esa sucia oscuridad que me rodea. Tal vez por fuera yo siga siendo un Zoldyck pero creo que dentro de mi algo se está ablandando, no sé si debería preocuparme por eso, pero me da mucho miedo de que mi corazón se vuelva tan débil. Cuando llegué el momento espero que pueda soportar cualquier dolor que se avecine. Y si no es así todo será culpa de este niño tan sonriente.

—No me agradezcas nada, ahora somos amigos. No necesitas agradecerme—, le di la espalda mientras colocaba la manos sobre la cabeza, con el simple objetivo que no viera mi rostro sonrojado.

Volvió a reír, no sé porque, pero espero que no sea porque descubrió mi bochorno. —Hey, Killua, ¿Qué haces para divertirte?

—¿Para divertirme?

—Si, es qué, he pasado tanto tiempo solo en esta jaula, me gustaría hacer algo divertido para variar.

—¿Y por qué no jugas con tu rata?—, dije sarcásticamente.

—¡Si que lo hago!

" _y yo que me quería burlar de él... pero si lo hace..."_

—¡Pero quiero jugar contigo Killua!—, casi me ahogo cuando me faltó el aire por un segundo, su petición infantil y animada me emocionó, me sentí especial y necesitado por alguien.

" _Gon ¿por qué eres así?"_

Recobrando la compostura, le miré de reojo, debía darle una respuesta. —Salgo a explorar el jardín, uso mi patineta o juego algún videojuego

—¡Eso se escucha genial!

—Si, pero no podemos hacer ninguna de esas cosas porque estas encerrado ahí.

—Es cierto…—, se entristeció al instante al recordar en la condición en la que se encontraba. Pobre, no se merecía todo esto y mucho menos que yo viniera a este lugar a ponerlo aun más triste de lo que ya de por si debía estar.

Traté de desviar el tema. —Por hoy podemos jugar algo que no requiera salir, como un juego de palabras.

—Si eso sería muy divertido.

—Jugaremos Shiritori.

—¡Sí!

Toda la tarde nos la pasamos jugando ese estúpido juego de palabras encadenadas, que cosa más tonta e infantil, pero no me importó; me estaba divirtiendo como nunca. El carisma que desprendía Gon era incomparable con ninguna persona que hubiera conocido en el pasado. Más bien no me extrañaría que tuviera un montón de amigos en su pueblo. Es sorprendente como mis seis horas disponibles pasaron en un parpadeo entre risas, peleas y cosas sin sentido. Cuando fue la hora de retirarme, un vacio en mi pecho se hizo presente; suspiré, porque lo sabía, yo me había encariñado demasiado. ¿Sería así de ahora en adelante? ¿Cada vez que no esté al lado de Gon mi alma será sacada del cuerpo? Esto era lo que me temía.

Sin saber el porqué me levanté y sentí la necesidad desmesurada de tocarle. Me dirigí hasta la jaula lentamente e introduje una mano entre los barrotes y me estiré lo más que pude para intentar palparlo.

Gon se sorprendió por esta acción, mas no dijo nada al respecto. Solo sonrió con dulzura.

De nuevo, era inútil, me resigné. No sé qué me está pasando, pero tengo un deseo innegable de verificar que todo esto que estoy sintiendo en mi interior es real, que no estoy loco, que Gon está aquí…

—Me voy…—, susurré.

—Hoy me divertí mucho, espero que puedas venir a verme más seguido—, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba de forma tímida, está era siempre la actitud introvertida que hacia cuando era el momento de irme.

Le ignoré, porqué la sensación que sentía no era muy diferente a la de él. Si prolongaba más esta despedida sería más amarga de que lo que en verdad debía ser.

—Killua…

—¿Hmm?

—Descansa…

—Tu también Gon, duerme bien…

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del lugar. Que incomodo momento son las despedidas. Debía hacer algo, porque esto no podía seguir sucediendo día tras día. Había que terminar nuestros encuentros de una forma diferente. Tal vez si me brindará esa sonrisa de siempre esto no estaría así, pero su evidente miedo de quedarse solo me desconcertaba, y no le culpo; estuvo más de seis meses solo en esta prisión, cualquiera en su misma situación ya se hubiera vuelto loco. Él es muy fuerte, pero después de todo es una persona e igual tiene miedos como todos. Por mí me quedaría día y noche compartiendo juntos, pero es imposible. Debía hacer algo.

—Gon, mañana te traeré un regalo, así que espéralo con ansias.

Su rostro resplandeció al instante y sé que no fue por el regalo, sino porque le confirmé que mañana volvería.

—¡Sí! ¡Nos vemos mañana, Killua!

Salí corriendo sin esperar ni un minuto más. Reí a carcajadas en todo el trayecto por el sótano, estaba feliz. Todo ese esfuerzo valía la pena. Por compartir tiempo con Gon valía la pena sacrificar cualquier cosa, hasta mi orgullo.

Subí hasta el segundo piso y me dirigí hasta el salón del té donde mi madre y mis dos hermanas pequeñas se pasaban el día haciendo cosas tradicionales. Todo el lugar está decorado con flores, y muebles antiguos con diseño oriental hacían un juego perfecto. Al final de la habitación había una pequeña sala cerca de la chimenea donde una enorme casa de muñecas cubría toda la vista. Ellas estaban tomando el té a una hora que no era habitual, seguramente por el frío que hacía en ese momento. Acercándome, acaricié el cabello de mis dos hermanas y me senté en el sofá más cercano, dejando caer todo el peso de mi cuerpo esparramándome sobre el mismo.

—Killua ¿qué es ese modo de sentarte?—, reprochó mi madre al verme.

Me acomodé con desgano, poniendo recta la espalda y colocando las manos sobre las rodillas, armándome de valor para lo que le diría a esa vieja loca que tenía por madre.

—Es raro verte aquí Killua. ¿Por fin has aceptado pasar tiempo con tu madre?

"Ni de broma".

—Tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Ah? Eso es más extraño aun—, tomó otro sorbo del liquido y dirigió su vista hacia mí para prestarme atención.

—Madre… He decidido convertirme en el mejor asesino que la familia Zoldyck haya conocido…

Al escuchar mi declaración, ella dejó caer la taza al suelo bañando la alfombra del un color rojizo oscuro.

* * *

 _¡Papapaparara! Otro capítulo más de esta tortura, que ya se desvió de mi objetivo principal. ¡Oh! ¡Kami-sama! Ayúdame a encontrar inspiración darkness xdd! Luego de experimentar este tipo de género me doy cuenta que no sirvo para esto, tendré que seguir con mis fics gracioso y acaramelados :P! Pero mientras tanto espero que me sigan apoyando con este loco fic a ver si algún día lo termino._

 _Si lo están leyendo hágamelo saber, ando tristona nadie me deja reviews ;(…_

 _Saludos._

 _Byebye!_


	5. Encontrando diversiones

_¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? No me sorprendería que no lo hubiese pero bueno… El deber no me permite dejar el fic botado y me hace escribir esta tortura. Qué difícil es tener ideas y cuando las tengo no sirven de nada, porque el fic se escribe sólo y no como yo quería. Ese es el misterio de la escritura. xD…_

 _ **Aclaratorias:**_ _ **Semi-AU**_ _. Muchas cosas coinciden con la trama original, otras me las inventé yo. Este fic completo será escrito desde el_ _ **punto de vista de Killua**_ _–POV Killua—_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Contenido_ _ **Shonen-ai, yaoi y violencia. (+18).**_ _ **DRAMA, MUCHA DRAMA Y DEBATES MENTALES.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes de_ _ **Hunter x Hunter pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi**_ _._

* * *

 **Encontrando diversiones**

Un tenue olor a incienso de rosas, perfumaba todo el lugar haciendo que mi nariz se deleitase de ello. Me gustaba mucho este pequeño rincón de fantasía que habían construido y era de fantasía porque no congeniaba con el ambiente lúgubre y terrorífico de esta casa. Mi mente quiso por un segundo desviarse de lo que tenía en frente y observar cada detalle arquitectónico y decorativo del sitio, sólo para no prestarle atención a la reacción exagerada de esa mujer. Suspiré con desgano cuando su ensordecedor gritó me perturbó. Le miré con seriedad dejándole en claro que mis palabras no eran en juego.

Ella dio un alarido bastante sonoro mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse hasta donde yo estaba. —¿Kil, eso es cierto? ¿No estás jugando con el corazón de tu madre?

—No estoy jugando, estoy 100% seguro de lo que estoy diciendo.

Ver su sonrisa psicópata era muy desagradable, seguro por su mente pasan toda clase de pensamientos enfermizos, listos para crear un itinerario o tal vez un plan descabellado con el propósito de enseñarme a ser el mejor sucesor de todos los tiempos.

 _Tonterías._

Cuando sus manos intentaron tocar mi cabeza, todo mi ser se enardeció mostrándole un rosto de completo odio y repudio. Me hervía la sangre al imaginar que esa mujer pondría un dedo sobre mí, la odiaba demasiado. La odiaba tanto que estar en la misma habitación me producía repulsión. Su forma de ser, su mente perversa, sus palabras, su falta de tacto para con sus hijos, todo eso lo detestaba y estaba sellado sobre mi carne. Quizás por eso me odiaba a mí mismo, el sólo pensar que mis huesos, mis órganos, mi piel, mi cabello y mis ojos, fueron formados por ese sucio útero durante nueve meses, que tuve que comer de sus entrañas y que compartíamos hasta el mismo latido. Es impensable. Es nauseabundo. Ni siquiera entiendo porque mi padre puede tocarla sin sentir asco y que de hecho la haya usado para tener a sus cinco hijos. Quien en su sano juicio podría, ni siquiera lo acepto si fue por fines reproductivos, no; que locura ha cometido mi padre.

Esta tan enferma que mi advertencia silenciosa no la molestó, sino todo lo contrario; se emocionó, y comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad. —¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! ¡Mi hijo, mi gran orgullo!

Le ignoré nuevamente y traté de contener las ganas desenfrenadas de abrirle la garganta para que no volviera salir ningún quejido de sus cuerdas vocales, pero respiré profundamente, aguantando, analizando, sobreponiendo mi orgullo por mi querido amigo Gon. —Madre…—tuve que hacer una pausa para contenerme mejor y hablar calmadamente—…quiero participar en más trabajos.

—¡Por supuesto Kil! ¡Hablaré con papá para que te tome más en cuenta!—, cerró su abanico con fuerza para alardear con felicidad sobre el esplendido hijo que tenía. Ojalá fuera cierto que le importase. Lo único que le importa es que herede el linaje familiar. Si sus sentimientos hacia mí fueran los de una madre normal, ni siquiera me hubiese permitido decir las palabras que acababa yo de pronunciar. No sé porqué me sigo sorprendiendo, y eso me enfada de sobremanera porque me da a entender que muy dentro de mí tengo una absurda esperanza de tener una familia normal.

Me esparramé de nuevo en el mueble, sin importarme el regaño que había recibido hace unos instantes, y que ahora debido a la emoción ni siquiera le importaba a ella. Mis hermanas me miraban desde la mesa con un rostro de lleno de angustia y con algo de preocupación. Les brindé una sonrisa forzada para aliviarlas pero ellas se asustaron al verme. No sé que les pasó por su cabeza pero a mí me produjo mucha gracia verlas así.

Suspiré con fuerza haciendo retumbar un bufido por toda la habitación _._

" _Waa, por alguna razón eso me puso de buen humor, sí que son tiernas mis hermanitas"._ Recobré la compostura y me levanté dirigiéndome a la puerta. Antes de salir volteé y clavé la mirada en el suelo.—Madre… tengo una petición…

—Dime Kil, ¿qué es lo que deseas?

—Últimamente estoy muy aburrido, y… me entraron ganas de coleccionar juegos de mesa…—ella parecía confundida ante mis palabras—quería proponerte que por cada trabajo bien que realice, me compres un juego nuevo.

Dentro de mí dudaba mucho que este plan funcionase, no era normal que yo hiciese este tipo de peticiones, todo lo que se me daba era porque ellos pensaban que me lo merecía o porque era fundamental para mi crecimiento. Nunca tuve voz ni voto, además los únicos caprichos que alguna vez tuve estuvieron relacionados con dulces. Esto debía ser una petición extraña de mí parte.

—Eso es absurdo, no necesitas andar jugando con esas cosas—, todo se iba al demonio ¿Qué haría un niño asesino de 13 años con juegos de mesa? Es un cuestionamiento lógico hasta para mí. Era el momento preciso para hacer funcionar mi cabecita y encontrar algo que la disuadiera, ella era la única a la cual podría pedirle este tipo de cosas. Era mi madre después de todo ¿no? Además era la única loca y desquiciada de esta familia.

—No es para jugar, es para coleccionar—expliqué—, como no me dan dinero por mis trabajos de asesinato porque aún soy menor de edad, te pido como tu hijo que me concedas ese capricho.

—No estoy segura de eso…—, no… Si esto seguía así, no podría convencerla. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué es aquello que la vuelve más vulnerable?... ¿Yo? ¿Su hijo heredero?

—Quizás… No es tan buena idea entonces tomarme enserio el trabajo…—, puse una carita triste y desganada como haciéndole entender que no tenía ningún beneficio para mi ser un asesino de élite sino cumplía mis caprichos.

Se sorprendió y seguro algo dentro de su ser la alertó, que no podía dejar perder esta oportunidad. Capaz yo nunca volvería a decirle esas palabras de nuevo y me rehusara otra vez a ser el sucesor de este inmundo linaje familiar.

—¡Esta bien Kil! Pero debes mantener el secreto de papá e Illumi, ellos no me permitirían darte esa clase de favoritismos. Además, en cuanto vea que no estás dando todo de ti eso terminará—. El miedo que sentía era claro, porque si ellos se enteraban de esto la regañarían de seguro, era totalmente innecesario que me dieran cosas que no tenían ningún beneficio para mi entrenamiento, pero como toda mujer desquiciada prefirió no arriesgarse y tomar esta oportunidad antes que fuera tarde, aun si eso significara tener un secreto para su esposo. Después de todo era una de las cabezas de la familia, si según ella esto era una buena idea la llevaría a cabo costara lo que costara.

Le guiñé un ojo y le sonreí tiernamente para hacerme el interesante. —Que divertido, este será nuestro pequeño secretito entre madre e hijo…

Alluka y Kalluto, dejaron caer sus tazas de té sobre la alfombra, perplejas por lo que acababan de ver.

La mujer me miró estupefacta, incrédula de lo que sucedía y acto seguido cayó de rodilla al suelo, sonrojada, limpiándose con un pañuelo lágrimas de emoción.

—Adiós—, pronuncié antes de marcharme por la puerta.

Ya afuera, respiré profundo y me coloqué en cuclillas mientras me alborotaba el cabello con violencia. _"Demonios, todo lo que tengo que hacer por ese niño_ ". Guiñarle un ojo a mi madre y darle una sonrisa. _"¡Ahhh, no podré recuperarme nunca!"_ Esa imagen mental me perseguiría por mucho tiempo.

Caminé pateando el aire, maldiciendo a todo lo que veía hasta llegar a mi habitación. Me tumbé sobre la cama pensando aún si lo que había hecho estaba bien. Es verdad que ahora mi trabajo sería mucho más estricto, pero ahora haría actividades mucho más divertidas con Gon. De solo imaginar su sonrisa cuando le lleve esas cosas me emocionaba de sobremanera. Si que valía la pena.

Al día siguiente, me levanté temprano en la mañana; muy raro en mí. Noté que había dormido con la misma ropa del día anterior así que antes de ducharme y cambiarme decidí que era el momento indicado de hallar aquello que le había prometido a Gon.

Me dirigí hasta la puerta de una habitación que había en mi cuarto. Era el armarío. Dentro, parecía ser una pequeña tienda divida por departamentos. Del lado izquierdo estaba mi ropa muy bien acomodada en ganchos y entre las gavetas. Tenía también dos repisas completa llena de zapatos de todos los colores y formas; y frente a mí, un espejo de cuerpo entero me recibía al entrar. Del lado derecho había un closet de dos puertas, el cual abrí para encontrar lo que vine a buscar. Una montaña de cosas cayó sobre mí, desde juguetes hasta envolturas de diferentes tipos de dulces. Era un total desastre, en momentos como esto me arrepentía de haberle prohibido a Gotoh limpiar dicho lugar pero tenía la manía de comprar una gran cantidad de dulces y esconderlos aquí para que Illumi no me los quitara con la escusa que eso le haría mal a mi cuerpo atlético. Resignado, suspiré viendo todo lo que estaba sobre el suelo tratando de encontrar algo interesante.

Algo debía haber, seguro que sí. Y es que ayer le prometí a Gon llevarle un regalo pero ni idea de lo que podía ser. En ese momento sólo lo dije con el propósito de que se animara así que hoy no me podía aparecerme con las manos vacías y decirle gentilmente " _Ahh… Fue una pequeña mentirita para no ver tu rostro angustiado y que me carcome por dentro cada vez que lo veo."_ No Killua, ten algo de orgullo, no quieres que Gon sepa eso.

Miré el desastre que yacía a mis pies, sería complicado buscar algo entre tanta porquería. Recordé en ese instante como Gon me contó que en su casa ayudaba a su tía con los quehaceres y pensé que tal vez no era un mal momento para limpiar un poco. Tomé una bolsa grande semitransparente que estaba entre el desastre. Metí toda la basura que vi y hasta tiré algunos juguetes rotos y algunos nuevos que nunca usé.

Mientras acomodaba, encontré unos papeles bastante arrugados y por simple curiosidad los observé, eran dibujos hechos por Alluka y Kalluto en donde salíamos los tres tomados de las manos, reí cuando noté en el de Alluka una especie de círculo que se encontraba detrás de nosotros y este parecía estar comiendo algo y a su lado estaba escrito: Milluki-niisan, definitivamente se parecía a él, una pelota de grasa. Solté unas carcajadas ante eso. Cuando me percaté, me tapé la boca sorprendido. ¿Yo estaba riendo de nuevo? Si, algo dentro de mí estaba cambiando. Sentí una nostalgia al recordar algunos buenos momentos que pasé en esta casa.

¿Qué tanto había olvidado yo de eso? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? ¿Por qué sólo venían a mi mente recuerdos dolorosos de los entrenamientos y trabajos de asesinato? Nuestra familia era disfuncional completamente, una cosa es trabajar como asesinos, pero otra cosa es que seas un completo idiota al intentar formar un hogar; y lo digo por mi padre y madre. No había necesidad de criarnos como lo hicieron, de casi extinguir las relaciones afectuosas entre tus hijos. Analizando mejor, ahora hubiese entendido él porqué nunca nos dejaron relacionarnos con otras personas que no fuesen de nuestra familia, ni hacer amigos, por aquello de la protección, pero no había necesidad de destruir la relación entre hermanos. ¿Por qué mis cuatro hermanos y yo somos tan distantes entre nosotros? ¿Cuándo comenzó ser eso así? ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué motivo? Estaba bien si no hubiésemos tenido amigos, pero quizás; si los cinco hubiésemos estado juntos como hermanos normales las cosas no serían como ahora.

—Alluka… Kalluto… Cerdito… Illumi…, hubiera deseado llevarme mejor con ustedes…—, en ese instante la imagen sonriente de Gon apareció en mi mente, librándome de ese sentimiento triste que surgió en mí. Ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar el destino de nuestra familia, pero por alguna razón se me brindó una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz.

—Es cierto ahora tengo a Gon…

Traté de olvidar aquello y tomé los dibujos y los pegué en la puerta del closet, así podría verlos cada vez que me vistiera. Seguí recogiendo todo y en eso hallé unos juegos de mesa algo anticuados pero sus cajas estaban rotas y las piezas incompletas.

" _Demonios"_ Así no podría llevarle eso a Gon.

Por alguna razón, unas muñecas de Alluka estaban entre mis cosas y unas figuras de acción que usábamos para jugar cuando éramos niños. Me entró algo de nostalgia así que preferí no desecharlas, más bien; las coloqué en una repisa visible juntos a unos libros. Recogí todos los juguetes que podrían funcionar y los aparté, mientras acomodaba el resto de cosas. Entre uno de los cajones divisé una varita para hacer magia y me emocioné.

—¡Esto puede servir!— La arrinconé donde estaban los otros juegos.

Al finalizar me sorprendí a mi mismo de cómo había quedado. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado. Qué bueno era hacer algo por tu cuenta por una vez en la vida.

Entre mis descubrimientos estaban: un juego de ludo nuevo, una cámara de juguete que tomaba fotos reales, una varita para hacer magia, una cuerda para saltar, un set de cocina infantil, un lujoso juego de ajedrez que regalaron cuando cumplí cinco años y un mazo nuevo de cartas.

—Pura basura…—dije indignado—pero tendrá que funcionar por ahora.

Coloqué todo en la cama y llamé a Gotoh para que me trajera el desayuno a la habitación. Hoy tenía muchas cosas que planear antes de ir a mis entrenamientos diarios. Cuando tocaron a la puerta supe enseguida que era él, le dejé entrar y puso sobre la cama una bandeja con la comida. Enseguida comencé a devorar todo mientras leía con cuidado el manual de la cámara de juguete. Inserto en mi lectura no noté que Gotoh se acercó hasta el armario al ver la puerta abierta, de seguro con intención de cerrarla, pero su sorpresa no fue poca al ver que yo había ordenado todo aquello.

—¿Amo Killua, usted hizo esto?

—¿Ah? Si, _por favor_ llévate esa bolsa de ahí, es basura—. El hombre tomó el bulto entre sus manos y antes de salir por la puerta me miró detenidamente.

—Que disfrute de su comida…

Arqueé una ceja por la forma extraña que me lo dijo, pero no le preste atención. Gotoh a veces se comportaba así.

En la tarde, luego de mi sesión de entrenamiento, me acerqué hasta cocina y comí allí, la servidumbre se asombró por eso ya que nunca tuve contacto con ellos antes, pero era necesario apresurarme no quería que Gon se preocupara, además, últimamente no me importaba mucho estar rodeado de gente, creo que me había acostumbrado a sentir la voz de las personas. Antes no me gustaba, más bien; me aturdía escuchar a las personas hablar tanto. Eso debido a que siempre me la pasaba encerrado en mi habitación, pero luego de conocer a Gon y escucharlo hablar por horas sin detenerse me estaba haciendo inmune a eso y hasta me gustaba sentir bullicio a mí alrededor para no sentirme sólo.

Al terminar coloqué los platos dentro del fregadero y me dirigí hasta la puerta. Antes de retirarme una de las mayordomos llamó mi atención con mucho nerviosismo.

—Amo Killua, su pierna…

Tenía una herida profunda que Illumi me había hecho con un cuchillo durante el entrenamiento, esta iba desde la rodilla hasta los tobillos y por esa salía algo de sangre aún. La observé y preferí pedirle que me curara para no perder más tiempo.

—¿Me tratarías la herida? Tengo algo de prisa, _por favor_.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos y aún no entiendo el porqué, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella apareció con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y limpió la zona afectada dejando un vendaje bien prolijo.

—Ahhh… Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, no me dolía para nada—. Me moví un poco para cerciorarme de que el vendaje no se cayera y todo parecía estar en orden. Era momento de ir a ver a Gon. —¡Muchas gracias por la ayuda!—, dije antes de marcharme y ella me respondió _"Fue un placer amo Killua"_ con una voz titubeante.

Fui a recoger lo que había seleccionado para hoy y me dirigí hasta el sótano a toda velocidad. Abrí la puerta con cautela y entré con sigilo, esperando no ser descubierto, pero los oídos de ese niño son de temer.

—¡Buenos días Killua!—, dijo animado para recibirme.

—Tonto, ya son la una de la tarde…—Me aproximé hasta él escondiendo detrás de mí la caja y me cercioré de ver su condición física. Todo parecía estar bien.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No me doy cuenta aquí que horas son!—por un instante me quedé embelesado viendo su rostro alegre pero enseguida me sacó de mi ensoñación— ¡Killua! ¡Si viniste! ¿Me trajiste mi regalo?— Pronunció con mucha emoción.

—Claro, mira—, le enseñé la caja nueva de ludo y la metí entre los barrotes para que la detallara mejor. Su rostro se iluminó y me dio una gran sonrisa.

—¿Eso es para mí?—yo asentí—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Juguemos Killua!— Se removió con emoción haciendo sonar las cadenas que lo apresaban —¡Sí! ¡Jugaré con Killua!

Yo creí estar viendo un niño de cinco años frente a mí ¿Cómo alguien se podía emocionar tanto por un simple juego? No tenía ni idea, pero él estaba fascinado o eso pensaba hasta que puso una cara de enfado.

—No es justo…—reclamó—no es justo que tengas que mover los dados por mí. ¡Así no será divertido!

Tardó bastante en darse cuenta, no había forma de que yo pudiese darle los dados, mis manos no alcanzaban su cuerpo ni aunque yo me estirara lo mejor que pudiera. Menos mal que estaba preparado para esto. —Tengo una idea—; le informé, mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo la varita para hacer magia, tomé una de las espátulas que venían en el juego de cocina y cree una especie de palo extensor. Que ingenioso fue el que creó esta varita que se alarga y acorta a voluntad. Coloqué los dados en la pieza de metal y los estiré hasta colocarlos cerca de su boca. —Así podrás…

—¡Wow! ¡Killua eres muy inteligente! ¡Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido esto!—, los tomó y esperó a que yo acomodara el tablero para empezar a jugar. Yo movía las fichas y el lanzaba los dado desde su boca. Estaba realmente feliz y animado, se reía a cada rato y yo también con cada ocurrencia que decía.

No era la forma más cómoda para tener un juego, pero por lo menos podíamos interactuar entre ambos. Esos barrotes no volverían a ser un impedimento entre nosotros, de alguna u otra forma haríamos lo imposible para divertimos, así Gon no fuese capaz de salir.

Cada vez que estaba con él me divertía como nunca y me olvida por completo de quien yo era y donde estaba, simplemente éramos los dos compartiendo buenos momentos y disfrutando de nuestra compañía mutuamente.

Desde ese día, me puse en la búsqueda de nuevos juegos por la red que pudiésemos disfrutar en la condición que se encontraba él. Eso no era lo más importante. Sino que de un momento a otro me di cuenta que yo estaba realmente obsesionado con esto. Quería ver con necesidad el rostro feliz de Gon cada vez que yo le llevaba algo nuevo, eso me encantaba, me hacia sumamente feliz, el verlo con sus ojos brillante y con esa sonrisa que me brindaba solo a mí, me volvía la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Y todo aquello empeoró, empeoró a tal grado que comencé a tomarle amor al asesinato. Esperaba con ansia las noches, no tanto como las tardes, pero sí; esperaba con ansias que me encargaran un nuevo trabajo. Mi mente asoció el olor a sangre en mis manos con la oportunidad de ver nuevamente su resplandeciente rostro; sabía que esto era malo, que mi cuerpo temblara de emoción al sacarle el corazón a alguien no estaba bien, ni para los ojos de mi familia y mucho menos para los de Gon. Mi abuelo me regañó un par de veces "No hacemos esto por diversión"; pero para mí sí lo era, descuartizar a la gente era significativo a que encontraría más cosas para darle a mi mejor amigo.

Me había vuelto un asesino tenaz, rápido y sumamente cauteloso; la gente no se percataba que estaban muertos hasta cuando era muy tarde. Illumi estaba muy feliz por eso; tanto así, que las horas de entrenamiento fueron reducidas por mi esplendido avance. Yo me sentía en el cielo, todo estaba bien en casa; mis padres estaban felices, los castigos habían disminuido y lo más importante: Gon estaba a mi lado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el tiempo pasó. Mi relación con Gon fue de más a mejor, hablamos de muchas cosas, especialmente de todas las aventuras que él había tenido en su pueblo. Yo lo sabía todo de él, de su familia, sus gustos, lo que le enfadaba y aquello que le hacía sonreír. Nos hacíamos cuestionamientos de la vida y discutíamos sobre eso. El mejor fue aquel donde tuvimos dos días discutiendo cual sería el dulce más exquisito de todos. O aquel que tuvimos en víspera de navidad, cuestionándonos si existía o no Santa Claus, no sabía que un niño de 13 años aun creía en eso.

Yo, en mi intento de hacerlo feliz, complacía todo sus caprichos. Desde traerle a escondidas comida que le gustara hasta hacerme cantar junto a él. Para Gon todo estaba permitido, excepto una cosa… Salir de esa jaula…

Ese día fui corriendo hasta la prisión y entré con velocidad con un pequeño pastel en las manos. —¡Gon!—, dije animadamente mientras me acercaba hasta la jaula.

Fui recibido con una sonrisa como siempre. —¡Buenas tardes Killua!— Luego de mirarme mejor, se sorprendió al ver lo que llevaba en las manos. —¿Y ese pastel? Hoy no es mi cumpleaños.

—Lo sé tonto…

—¿Entonces?

—Quizás, no sea algo para celebrar… Pero hoy es 4 de abril… El día que llegaste aquí hace dos años…—, dije con nerviosismo y algo de decoro.

Él guardó silencio y sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera.

" _Esto no está bien"._ Lo sabía, tenía ese presentimiento.

Me mostró esa sonrisa fingida que sabe hacer muy bien pero que no llega a engañarme y observó el pastel con detenimiento.

—Fue una tontería de mi parte… Lo siento…— Bajé la cabeza muy desanimado y arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

Al ver mi reacción, sacudió su cabeza y dijo con emoción: —¡No! ¡Tienes toda la razón Killua! Si yo no hubiese sido secuestrado nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. Así que eso es algo para celebrar.

Entendía su reacción, siempre que hablábamos de su secuestro el ambiente se volvía pesado.

Para mí, hoy debía ser un día de fiesta nacional, porque era el día que me permitió conocerle. Aunque, el mejor era el día que le conocí, ese ocupaba el primer lugar y por encima de este, en un pedestal, estaba su cumpleaños porque debía dar gracias a todos los dioses existentes por crear tan angelical creatura.

Él le restó total importancia y animadamente me pidió que comiésemos el pastel, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Merendamos el pastel, por supuesto tuve que ayudarlo con nuestro ingenioso invento, pero eso no le impidió que se comiese más de la mitad. Y después, todo pareció estar mejor, volvió a sonreír como siempre y hasta jugamos palabras encadenadas para celebrar nuestro primer encuentro.

Cuando terminó la tarde era momento de despedirme, por lo que comencé a recoger todo como siempre para no dejar rastros de mi presencia. Yo tarareaba feliz una canción mientras me dedicaba a esa labor. Cuando pasaron unos minutos, Gon me susurró con timidez.

—Killua…

Volteé a verle sin interés, pero sus ojitos estaban vidriosos, a punto de llorar. Detuve en seco lo que estaba haciendo. —¿Qué sucede Gon?...

 _Yo lo sabía._

Una sonrisa cubierta de lágrimas decoraba el semblante de su rostro y con voz temblorosa me dijo: —G-Gracias por estar conmigo todo este tiempo, Killua… ¿Q-Qué habría hecho sin ti?...

—¿G-Gon…? ¿Por qué…?

 _Yo lo sabía._

—Has hecho hasta lo imposible por encontrar la forma de sacarme de aquí. Y no sólo eso, me has brindado todo tu tiempo libre y has cuidado de mí, aun cuando no es tu responsabilidad.

—No… yo…

 _No digas más…_

—A pesar de la situación en la que me encuentro, me animaste cada día y me brindaste tu apoyo… Gracias Killua… Ojalá pudiera abrazarte y así, de ese modo, entendieras todo lo que significa para mí que estés a mi lado…—Sus dos luceros amenazaban con soltar sollozos y su voz se inundó de frustración. —¡Pero no puedo! Estoy preso en entre estos barrotes, inmovilizado, sin posibilidad de sentir el aire fresco en mi piel y no poder tocar a las personas que aprecio.

—Gon…

 _No más por favor…_

—Cuando vi ese pastel, algo dentro de mí se acongojó y no por el hecho de estar aquí, sino de no poder ser libre, de no poder decirle a Mito-San que estoy bien y que no se preocupe… Después recordé que también gracias a eso te conocí y eso me consoló. No sé si algún día pueda pagarte todo, pero… ¡Quería decirte que te quiero mucho Killua! ¡Y que eres mi mejor amigo! Si eso me hace saldar un poco de esa deuda, permíteme hacerlo. Yo… En este día tan significativo… ¡Quiero expresarte mi más profundo agradecimiento!— Inclinó su cabeza con respeto mientras sus lágrimas salían sin ninguna vergüenza.

No pude decir nada.

Mi boca titubeante intentaba pronunciar un "No es nada" "Te dije que entre amigos no se agradece" "Gracias a ti por permitirme estar a tu lado", pero nada salió. Estaba tan consternado que me apresuré a acercarme hasta los barrotes dejando tirado todo lo que estaba acomodando, sólo para introducir mi mano de nuevo con el anhelo de alcanzarle. De tocarle. De darle una caricia reconfortante ante esa angustia que estaba desmoronando su pequeña alma, para poder limpiar esas perlas que salían de sus ojos… Pero era imposible…

Siempre que me iba o que me sentía deprimido lo hacía y Gon nunca me preguntó el porqué, sólo me daba una sonrisa como respuesta. Pero hoy intentó por primera vez estirar su pierna para aunque sea para sentir la punta de mis dedos, pero era inútil ni siquiera así era posible.

¿Por qué hoy era diferente? ¿Por qué sentí que Gon estaba quebrándose enfrente de mí? ¿En qué momento pasó esto? Estaba tan concentrado en mi propia felicidad que no le presté atención a los sentimientos que se estaba guardando ese indefenso niño. ¿Cómo pudo soportar tal peso sobre sus hombros? Que ni un solo día se quejó y que nunca dejó de brindarme una sonrisa cuando lo necesité. Él era como un ángel, era como el sol, tan fuerte que me sorprendía. Verlo tan vulnerable en este momento me hacía dudar de mi decisión, de esa que había tomando hace algún tiempo y que debía reflexionarla ahora.

¿Por qué sus palabras parecían un bisturí filoso que estaba diseccionando mi corazón lentamente? Ese te quiero que surgiera sin previo aviso más que hacerme feliz me entristeció mortalmente.

" _Te quiero mucho Killua"_

No me importaba que sólo que me quisiera como un amigo, no; me quería y eso debía hacerme inmensamente feliz. Eso me bastaba. Porque yo también lo quería, lo necesitaba, él era mi día y mi noche. No había momento que no pensara en él. ¿Entonces, por qué yo no estaba sonriendo? ¿Por qué no le respondí igualmente con un te quiero o con un te necesito o con un eres lo más importante para mí?

Nada salió de mi boca.

Un sonido sepulcral inundó cada espacio a nuestro alrededor. Dando por entendido lo que no queríamos decir y aquello que yo no quería aceptar.

Eran tan claro como el agua del porqué yo estaba tan afligido: ni siquiera hice el intento de buscar una forma de sacarlo de aquí. La culpa me carcomía por dentro, como si una manada de gusanos estuviera devorando con voracidad las fibras de mi corazón podrido de tanto egoísmo y oscuridad.

Hace tiempo lo había decidido, que no permitiría que Gon se alejara de mi lado, aún si esto suponía dejarlo encerrado en este lugar toda su vida. Para mí era como un tesoro inalcanzable y quizás por ello era tan deslumbrante ante mis ojos. Era como un canario dentro de una jaula, que no puede volar y ser libre, pero que a su dueño no le importa eso con tal de poder admirarle y escuchar su canto cada día. Exactamente lo mismo era con él. Mi pequeño canario. Mi pequeño pedacito de cielo enfrascado.

¿Qué sucedía conmigo?

Un nudo en mi garganta me estaba dificultando la respiración y el aire se calentó a tal grado que el sudor corría por mi piel sin detenerse, sin pensar en que podría desmallarme por deshidratación. No. Eso no le importaba a mi cuerpo, él sólo quería escapar de esos ojos que me estaban enloqueciendo. Ver esa mirada llena de tristeza era peor que comer mil agujas, peor que caminar sobre fuego. No lo soportaba más. No quería estar ahí.

El peso de mi culpa era tan grande que las piernas temblaban intentando aguantar, queriendo parecer fuertes ante él. Pero no, yo era débil, tan débil que dependía de otra persona para ser feliz. No podía estar más aquí.

—Yo… me voy…—, susurré con una voz ronca. Me di la vuelta y recogí lo que estaba en el suelo para marcharme; sin despedirme, sin voltear a verle, sin comprobar si sus lágrimas se habían detenido y sin darle una respuesta a sus sinceros sentimientos.

Que mala idea fue el traer ese pastel para celebrar…

El camino hasta mi cuarto pasó desapercibido por mis ojos que sólo podían recordar el rostro de mi querido amigo sumergido en lágrimas. No noté el cambio de panorama, hasta cuando divise la puerta de mi habitación. Entré agitado y me lancé sobre la cama, regando lo que tenía en mis manos por todo el suelo.

Me faltó el aliento más de una vez, intentando procesar lo de hace un instante, de autoanalizarme, de tomar una decisión. Era necesario ponerme en los zapatos de Gon por un momento en la vida y pensar en su bienestar.

Pero en mi entero egoísmo palabras de negación se hacían presentes, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera al solo pensar que se marcharía de aquí.

Mi Gon.

Mi precioso tesoro se iría.

No podía aceptarlo, no quería.

No lo permitiría pero debía hacer algo.

No soportaría ver de nuevo ese rostro triste. Quería que fuera feliz, pero todo era tan contradictorio… No había una forma de hacerlo feliz y que al mismo tiempo se quedara, eso no era lógico. Seguramente yo ya me había vuelto loco. De tanto asesinato desenfrenado, había vuelto mi cerebro una masa viscosa de egoísmo. Todo lo quería para mí, en especial a ese niño de ojos acaramelados, yo quería ser su único centro de atención, hasta me enfadaba cuando esa rata venía molestar de vez en cuando.

No. Nadie podía robarme a mi Gon.

Nadie lo haría… y de eso me encargaría yo…

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! 3_

 _En este capítulo quiero darle las gracias en especial a_ _ **KZmiau**_ _, linda creaturita que me deja reviews preciosos, ¿Qué haría sin ti? Sin tus palabras de aliento ya hubiera dejado botado esta cosa horrorosa desde hace tiempo (Cada vez que me siento a escribir Find, me pongo mal; enserio, ahh… pero si escribo otra cosa feliz de la vida), ¡Pero no me dejaré vencer! ¡Fight! Goncito y Kiki (Así le digo a Killua) no me defraudaran o mejor dicho no los defraudaré xD... Volviendo al tema… ¡Gracias de nuevo! ¡Besitos para ti!_

 _ **Lokana**_ _, las palabras están de más pero igual… Gracias por tus palabras de aliento, aunque no me das ideas… Dame ideas o te pego… :V_

 _¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Byebye!_


	6. Encontrando soluciones

_¡Hola! Otra actualización en poco tiempo. Por suerte estoy de vacaciones pero pronto entraré de nuevo por ello estoy intentando escribir lo más que pueda antes que se comiencen a acumular los trabajos. En estos días me dije que era necesario continuar con la historia con más frecuencia sino mis lectores se aburrirían y me olvidarían, así que lo mejor es poner manos a la obra. Ya determiné como terminará la historia aunque no sé cuantos capítulos más tomará._ _Pronto comenzará la parte fea… XD… Comiencen a prepararse._

 _ **Aclaratorias:**_ _ **Semi-AU**_ _. Muchas cosas coinciden con la trama original, otras me las inventé yo. Este fic completo será escrito desde el_ _ **punto de vista de Killua**_ _–POV Killua—_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Contenido_ _ **Shonen-ai, yaoi y violencia. (+18).**_ _ **DRAMA, MUCHA DRAMA Y DEBATES MENTALES.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes de_ _ **Hunter x Hunter pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi**_ _._

* * *

 **Encontrado soluciones**

Pasaron unas cuantas horas desde que llegué a mi habitación. La presión en el pecho me impedía estar tranquilo, di vueltas por la cama hasta que la cabeza me dolió, intentando descubrir una fórmula capaz de complacernos a ambos. No pude pensar en nada. Sólo algo estaba fijado de manera inamovible y eso era que su destino estaría sellado a mí, lo quisiera él o no.

La puerta fue tocada con fuerza, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Amo Killua, Zeno-Sama ordena que se prepare para una misión—, era Gotoh.

¡Qué fastidio! Hoy no quería saber nada de misiones, no quería matar a nadie, no quería ver a nadie de mi familia. Deseaba estar solo, sumergido en mi propia inmundicia, odiándome por ser tan basura y tan egoísta. Anhelando que el mundo entero se extinguiera y que sólo estuviéramos él y yo juntos; libres, corriendo por esas praderas de las que siempre me cuenta. No me sentía con las ganas de pretender ser el mejor asesino del mundo ni tenía interés de ganarme algún juego a cambio. No quería nada…

—Dile al abuelo que me siento mal, hoy no iré a ningún lado…

—Pero amo Killua, es una misión muy importante. Irán Zeno-sama, el señor y el amo Illumi

—¡Lárgateeeee!—, gruñí con rabia. _"¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que no quiero saber nada de ustedes?"_

—Como ordene…— Se retiró y sus pasos se fueron perdiendo entre el eco del pasillo.

Esto no era bueno. Hacía dos años que no faltaba ni un día a mis asignaciones, seguramente esto les resultaría bastante extraño, pero no me importaba, el único que tenía alguna importancia hoy era Gon y el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando.

Luego de unos minutos me levanté con pesadez y miré por la ventana. Las figuras de mis parientes se hicieron presentes entre la oscuridad de la noche. Los tres iban vestidos con nuestra típica vestimenta de asesinato color morado, cada una con un diseño propio. Debía ser muy sería esta encomienda para necesitar que fuéramos los cuatro. ¿Una legión completa de hombres? ¿Un ejercito súper entrenado? ¿Acaso era el Genei Ryodan de nuevo? No me imaginaba cuán fuerte debía ser nuestro objetivo para solicitar a cuatro de los diez miembros de nuestra familia.

Una limosina se aparcó en el frente de la mansión y los mayordomos metieron un par de maletas en el portaequipaje.

" _¿Una misión al extranjero? ¿Y así querían que yo fuera?"_

¡No! Nunca acepté dichas misiones porque no soportaría estar separado de Gon por tanto tiempo, fue una suerte que me negara, quizás los dioses estaban de mi lado hoy. Illumi antes de subirse al auto, volteó a mirar hasta mi ventana, dejándome en claro que estaba enojado.

No le presté importancia a eso. Seguramente estaba enfadado por no cumplir con mi deber.

Me acosté de nuevo en la cama y grité mil maldiciones a los cuatro vientos. Es frustrante cuando te sientes impotente por no poder hacer nada.

" _Gon…"_

De nuevo un dolor en el pecho… Es como si me estuvieran apuñalando una y otra vez sin detenerse. Recordando aquel momento, me di cuenta que mi actitud no había sido la mejor de todas, ni siquiera me despedí, ni siquiera le consolé cuando su corazón estaba destrozado, esto no podía seguir así.

—Tengo que verlo…

Me levanté en un solo movimiento y salí de mi cuarto en dirección hacia el sótano. Era extraño que yo viniese a estas horas, nunca lo hice de nuevo desde aquel día que estaba lastimado. El riesgo que suponía estar ahí en las noches era alto porque todos en la casa estaban despiertos y era cuando generalmente me iban a buscar en mi cuarto para cumplir con los trabajos asignados, por eso evité venir, pero esto era sumamente importante y no podía pasar de hoy.

Me disculparía con él por mi falta, era necesario que entendiera que yo estaba aquí para apoyarle y que él era la persona más importante para mí, y que de igual forma yo estaba agradecido por tenerlo como amigo. Me aseguraría que se sintiera lo más cómodo posible aquí y si era factible, que con el tiempo olvidara su antigua casa y aceptara que de ahora en adelante que su hogar estaba conmigo aquí.

A la mitad del trayecto, escuché algo que me hizo detener mis pasos hasta permanecerme completamente estático.

Gon estaba cantando...

Esa canción que no oía desde hace casi dos años, esa triste melodía que sólo indicaba que él se sentía muy sólo, que deseaba estar fuera de aquí. Esa fue la canción que me embelesó aquel día y que con ella pude verle su rostro afligido por primera vez.

Yo estaba afectado. Tuve que apoyarme contra el muro y me senté sobre el suelo hundiendo la cabeza entre mis rodillas.

" _Gon…"_

Me sentía mal. Un calor me estaba quemando las venas y hacia papilar mi sien. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué Gon se sentía así? ¿No estaba yo a su lado? ¿Yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para hacerlo feliz? Me había creído mucho, que yo era el centro de su universo, pero no era así y lo sabía. Conocía demasiado bien a ese niño para saberlo. Él era una persona de espíritu libre, indomable y que no se dejaba doblegar por nadie. Me gustaba eso de él, es una de sus mayores virtudes; pero, no lo quería aceptar.

" _¿Por qué nunca puedo tener lo que quiero?"_

Gon era mío, no dejaría que se fuera así como así. Me quedé ahí, debatiendo conmigo mismo mientras las notas perforaban lentamente mis oídos y se iban almacenando con el peso de una roca en mi pecho.

Cuando su canto terminó, ni un sonido se escuchó después. Entré en la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible y pude ver su sombra estática, supuse que dormía, pero no era así y lo descubrí cuando unos débiles sollozos hicieron eco por las paredes.

—Mito-San…

Estaba tan afligido que no había notado de mi presencia, esto era demasiado. ¿Tan mal se encontraba? Yo estaba perplejo, parado frente a él y ni siquiera con sus súper sentidos me percató...

—Demonios… soy tan débil…—, susurró entre llantos.

" _¿Débil? ¿Cómo puede decir eso?"_ —Tú no eres débil, eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido…—, dije con una voz seria.

Levantó la mirada sorprendido, dándome los horrores de ver su rostro cubierto por esas lágrimas, se veía a leguas que había estado llorando desde que me fui. —¿Ki-llua…?

—¿Quieres irte de aquí?—, la pregunta no era nada fácil de pronunciar porque temía a la respuesta, pero necesitaba escucharlo de su boca para que me diera el valor para hacer lo que ya tenía formulado en mi cabeza.

—Sí… — A pesar de que estaba preparado para eso, nunca esperé que fuera dicho tan rápido y sin vacilaciones. No dudó ni un solo segundo antes de soltar ese "Si" por su boca, haciendo que una oscuridad fuera creciendo dentro de mí, compuesta de rabia y egoísmo. ¿Qué era eso que no le permitía dudar? ¿Qué era eso que era más importante que yo? Y la respuesta era tan obvia que ni siquiera sabía el porqué dudé. Era _esa_ mujer. La culpable de todos mis problemas. Ella tenía el corazón de Gon atrapado y no lo dejaba ser libre. Ella era la que lo estaba haciendo sufrir… Si ella no estuviera, él no estaría tan apresurado por marcharse y yo podría encontrar una forma de que pudiésemos estar juntos. Era ella la del problema y no yo. Ella era la raíz de todos los males de mi pobre Gon.

—¿Quieres ver a Mito-San?—, lo dije con frialdad y él me miró sorprendido. Su rostro se atormentó como si se sintiera culpable por algo. _"Tú no tienes la culpa Gon, es culpa de esa mujer."_

—Por supuesto que quiero verla…— Ante mi reacción; dudó en decirlo, pero lo pronunció calmadamente intentando que eso no me afectara.

—Eso es imposible.

—Lo sé…

Gon era consciente de la situación en la que estaba. Sabía que los dueños de esta mansión eran personas de temer, asesinos de elite y que sería imposible salir. Para él era tan claro como el agua, pero ni ese conocimiento era suficiente para frenar esa melancolía que sentía en su interior.

—Pensé que te gustaba estar conmigo…

—Killua… Creo que es divertido estar contigo… pero…—esa pausa me afirmó aquello que yo no quería oír.

—¡Lo sé!—, grité con desesperación.

—Killua…

Me acerqué hasta la jaula y me dejé caer al suelo, apoyando mi cabeza sobre los barrotes. Me sentí derrotado en ese momento, era normal sentirse así cuando la persona más importante para ti pensaba en otra persona.

—Hace tiempo que no te escuchaba cantar esa canción… ¿Estás tan triste?

—Esa canción la cantaba Mito-San cuando se estaba triste, trata sobre una persona que deseaba encontrar aquello que era importante en la vida, le recordaba mucho a _él_. Sabes, ella quería mucho a mi papá pero nunca le perdonó que se fuera y nos abandonara. Quizás la cantaba porqué de alguna forma entendía el porqué lo hizo, aunque no lo aceptaba, pero ella no podría odiarle jamás, la cantaba para poder perdonarlo y poder esperar su regreso con una sonrisa. Aunque para mí tiene un significado diferente, es como si me diera más fuerzas para seguir con esto, me da una paz inmensa y me hacer desear estar con las personas que quiero. Aunque, es un poco contradictorio, porque al recordar aquello; una frustración aparece al no poder hacer lo que yo quiera, por estar pisoteado por alguien sin que pueda hacer nada.

—…

—Es tan frustrante… Yo también deseo conseguir aquello que quiero hacer en la vida, aspiro alcanzarlo, si tan sólo fuera más fuerte, no estaría aquí en estos momentos y tal vez podría haberte conocido en otras circunstancias.

" _Eso hubiera sido imposible"_

Era definitivo: _Gon odiaba estar aquí._

Y eso me carcomía con crueldad.

Mi amigo "Destino" volvió a sus andanzas, queriendo de nuevo pisotear todo aquello que me rodeaba, aquello que me hacia feliz, haciendo más doloroso cada segundo de mi horrible existencia. Ya debía saber que aquella pequeña felicidad que estaba sintiendo era un mal presagio, que algo peor ocurriría, pero no le hice caso, omití sus señales por completo. Estas palabras que salen de la boca de Gon son como filosas cuchillas que se usan como dardos intentando apuntar a mi corazón. Fallan debido a mi resolución, pero varias se han clavado en mi carne, intentando que ceda ante el deseo puro de mi amigo. Pero no puede matarme sólo con eso. La única forma de morir sería que ese niño no estuviera a mi lado. Sería como si me abrieran el pecho en dos, me extirparan el corazón y lo volviesen a cerrar. Esa sería la perfecta descripción de lo que ocurriría. Sería como un zombie, caminando de un lado a otro, sin sentimientos alguno, sin ganas de vivir, pero sin el suficiente valor para quitarme la vida. Porque yo era un cobarde, un mentiroso y un egoísta. ¿Cómo Gon puede ser mi amigo? Seguro eso fue otra jugarreta del destino para hacerme sufrir más. Para darme un pedacito de cielo y que yo lo disfrutara tanto a tal grado que me sería imposible vivir sin él; y después, como todo un desagraciado me lo arrebataría sólo para divertirse.

No, no lo permitiría. Cualquier cosa menos que se vaya de mi lado.

—Gon, pronto se acerca tu cumpleaños…—, bajé la cabeza para ocultar mi rostro y no mostrar mi asquerosa cara frente a él. —Quiero darte un regalo…—, tomé entré mis manos los barrotes y estos rechinaban por la presión que ejercía en ellos, tratando de liberar un poco de tensión y no desfallecer en ese mismo instante.

—¿Qué…?— Gon parecía confundido, yo había cambiado de tema abruptamente.

La fuerza ejecutada aumentó, acompañada de un temblor incontrolado que me dejaba por completo en descubierto. Que rabia, detestaba mostrar mi faceta desagradable frente suyo, pero no era fácil lo que iba a decir y mucho menos lo que yo tenía planeado hacer, necesitaba una fuente de apoyo que no tenía. Yo estaba solo en este predicamento. No podía pedirle ayuda a nadie y no es que eso me haya funcionado alguna vez. Nunca se me dio la oportunidad de pedir ayuda, aun cuando yo era sólo un bebé, cuando me aplicaban esas interminables tortura o cuando me administraban toda clase de venenos para hacerme inmune. Yo gritaba y me retorcía de dolor, pidiendo que alguien me salvara o que por lo menos me diera un consuelo, pero no eso nunca pasó. Yo estaba sólo. No podía decirle a mi madre o a mi padre como me sentía y que era lo que deseaba y esperar que ellos me diesen un buen consejo. Por supuesto que no. Y a la única persona a la cual podría abrirme, a la única que le importo de verdad, es la causante de este sufrimiento.

" _Demonios…"_

Respiré profundo para agarrar valor. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan cobarde? —Gon…—hice otra pausa para que mi voz no se quebrara—Iré hasta tu casa… Le diré a tu tía que estas bien, que no se preocupe y que te espere…—o no… no puedo decirlo…—que pronto estarás de regreso…

Gon no entendía lo que yo acaba de decir porque su rostro no cambio de expresión, se quedó ahí estático mirándome. Me enfurecí por eso. _"Rayos, esto es demasiado frustrante"._

—¿Qué?...

—¡Que quites esa cara de idiota que tienes! ¡Qué iré a ver a Mito-San para decirle que estas bien y que pronto volverás!

Los ojitos de Gon brillaron como nunca los había visto desde que le conocí, de nuevo las lágrimas aparecieron haciendo un desastre de su rostro. —¿En serio Killua? ¿Enserio irás a ver a Mito-San?

Me sonrojé al verle, se veía tan feliz, tan deslumbrante. Mi corazón no paraba de latir debatiéndose entre si debía estar feliz o triste, pero me encantaba verlo así.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!—, cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento. —¡Nunca podré pagarte todo lo que haces por mí!

Me tapé la boca en un intento inútil de ocultar mi bochorno. —Detente idiota, no tienes nada que agradecer. Ya te lo dije antes, los amigos no se agradecen todo el tiempo, es demasiado vergonzoso y patético.

—Jejeje… Lo siento, tienes razón.

La felicidad de él duró poco, el tiempo suficiente para que entendiera que significaría todo eso y el riesgo que conllevaba. Su rostro feliz, se volvió uno pensativo y preocupado.

—Nee… Killua… ¿Está bien qué salgas de la mansión? ¿No te castigaran por escapar de tus deberes?

—No te preocupes por eso, apenas soy un niño, tengo más libertades que otros empleados; además, los otros mayordomos me cubrirán y mis padres están de viaje en este momento.

" _Mentiroso"_

Él frunció el ceño, no se veía muy convencido de mi respuesta. Con la poca interacción que ha tenido con los miembros de esta casa se ha dado cuenta que aquí las cosas no son tan fáciles.

—No quiero que te metas en problemas por mí culpa, no soportaría verte como la otra vez…—, sus ojos se situaron en mi pierna que tenía una venda, dejándome en claro que sabía que algo malo me podía pasar si desobedecía las ordenes de mis superiores.

—Ah… Eso… No te preocupes—, dije dándole una sonrisa forzada. —Todos somos castigados aquí, es normal, ya estamos acostumbrados…

" _Mentiroso"_

—Killua…—, su rostro mostraba una clara preocupación.

—Ya, ya…—protesté con enfado para que olvidara todo lo malo, no deseaba verlo más triste— Isla ballena ¿No?—, dije para cambiar el tema— Desde aquí me tomará aproximadamente dos semana llegar en barco… Creo que podré regresar para el día de tu cumpleaños… Ese será un regalo perfecto ¿no? ¿Gon?—, pronuncié divertido con mi cara gatuna.

—Ese… será el mejor regalo que nadie me podría dar alguna vez…—susurró con la mayor ternura que existe; le miré y quedé pasmado al instante. Sus ojos me observaban de una forma diferente. Una mirada que nunca había visto en Gon antes, pero no era nada malo sino todo lo contrario, era como si quisiera acariciar el fondo de mi ser y me arropara entre sus brazos con dulzura. Cómo pidiéndome que descubriera los secretos que guardaba en su corazón. En ese momento solo me estaba mirando a mí, a Killua; eso me hacia inmensamente feliz.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco dentro del pecho, latiendo más fuerte de lo que debía.

—Gon…—, no pude resistir el verlo de esa misma forma, pude sentir como nuestras almas se unían y se tomaban de las manos. Me sentí libre, me sentí bendecido, me sentí como la cosa más preciada del mundo. Pareciera que él pudiese ver completamente a través de mí hasta lo más recóndito de mí esencia, ver quién era realmente yo, ver a través de mis sucias mentiras y mis más profundos miedos. Podía sentir el calor de su espíritu fusionándose con el mío… Como si nos dijéramos mil cosas que no sé en este momento que significan pero que hacen me hacen el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

—Killua…—, sus labios se movieron con suavidad mientras pronunciaba mi nombre. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y yo creía estar igual al sentir el calor en mi rostro.

El tiempo se detuvo, y todo esto se sentía como en un sueño. El ambiente se había tornado cálido y embriagante, me sentía mareado, definitivamente algo estaba ocurriendo porqué me pareció ver que una luz nos rodeaba haciendo de este momento el más mágico que pudiera recordar.

Cuando mi respiración su entrecortó, mis latidos ya no eran los de una persona normal, estaban desorientados, desbocados, tal vez me daría un infarto ahí mismo y no podía articular ninguna palabra con coherencia, yo estaba perdidamente embelesado por esos ojos deslumbrantes de color miel.

Desde la garganta, unas palabras querían ser expulsadas, querían liberarse para eliminar ese nudo que me impedía respirar con normalidad. Esas palabras tenían que salir; además, él prácticamente con sus ojos me rogaba que lo hiciera, que sacase todo lo que estaba dentro de mí…

—Gon… yo…

Antes de continuar, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, como anticipando a lo que diría; y movió su cabeza a ambos lados tratando de recobrar la compostura.

—¡Killua!—dijo animado— ¿Cuándo te irás?— ¿Acaso estaba huyendo de lo que pasó hace unos instantes? Quizás sea mi imaginación.

Suspiré para poder normalizarme, eso fue demasiado para mi cuerpo. —Estaba pensando en irme mañana. Necesito dinero y un cambio de ropa…

—¿Estarás bien?

—Sí. No te preocupes por nada.

Después que el silencio se apodera del lugar, ni siquiera me atrevía verle ¿Qué rayos había ocurrido? ¿Por qué hace como si nada hubiera pasado? Debía meditarlo con más cautela. Estaba exhorto en mi pensamiento cuando me habló.

—Killua… ¿Quieres dormir conmigo hoy?— ¿Dormir juntos? Eso no pasaba desde aquel día. Este sería la última vez que vería a Gon por mucho tiempo, sería la primera vez que estamos separados por un lapso tan extenso, aun no sabía cómo lo soportaría, como estaría casi treinta días sin verle y sin escuchar sus tonterías.

Seguramente él lo sabía. Por eso me hizo esa extraña petición.

—Sí, me quedaré aquí…—susurré con tristeza— Gon… ¿Podrías contarme acerca de tu pueblo otra vez? ¿Cuéntame cómo puedo encontrar tu casa? ¿Cómo son las personas de allí? Cuéntame todo hasta que nos quedemos dormidos…

Me sonrió con gentileza, antes de comenzar a hablar sin parar de aquella pequeña isla ubicada en la nada, de sus aventuras, de las personas que conocía y de su casa; todo eso era contado con emoción y hacia que nuestra pequeña pijamada de despedida no fuera tan triste.

En un momento él guardó silencio y nos minutos después se durmió sin darse cuenta. Las horas pasaron lentamente y en ese tiempo ocupé a mis ojos a detallar cada parte de su cuerpo, algo más detallado por los años, aunque un poco más delgado de lo que llegó aquí. Ya no éramos tan niños, dos años habían pasado, pero quizás nuestras mentes se quedaron en esa etapa de inocencia para escapar de la cruel realidad que nos rodeaba. Sabía perfectamente que yo no estaba actuando bien, era un maldito egoísta, tal vez un psicópata. No era normal el sentimiento de apego que tenía, era enfermizo y atosigante. Tomé la decisión de destruir todo lo que se relacionara con él, para que lo único que tuviera fuera a mí. Sí, así de enfermo estaba.

No pude conciliar el sueño, capaz por los pensamientos de culpa que ya circulaban por mi cabeza. Iría a isla ballena con el único objetivo de asesinar a esa mujer, de cortarle el cuello y deleitarme con su sangre. Su abuela también pagaría, no tenía nada en contra de ella; pero era mejor asegurarme que nada volviese a interferir en mi camino. Tal vez, lo mejor sería aniquilar el pueblo entero y que esa isla desapareciera del mapa. _"Un demonio devoró a todos en esa isla"._ Sería lo que la gente diría, pero nada más; me aseguraría de ello.

Que pedazo de basura era, no me importaba que Gon sufriera un poco, con tal de tenerle a mi lado para el resto de la vida. Yo le daría la felicidad que él se merecía, yo tenía la fuerza para protegerlo y pronto me aseguraría de tener el poder suficiente para protegerlo de mi familia también.

Si mi plan era perfecto, entonces… ¿Por qué me dolía tanto el corazón?

Matar es algo normal, algo que hago todos los días ¿Cuál era el problema entonces?, desde que estoy con Gon algunas cosas se me han hecho tan difíciles… Me he vuelto débil. Él me ha ablandado demasiado.

Su rostro angelical fue mi único consuelo hasta que unos débiles rayos del sol entraron por las rendijas de la pared, era momento de irme, pronto vendrían los mayordomos a atenderlo.

—Gon, despierta…

—¿Eh? Buenos días Killua…—, cerró sus ojos por un instante, pero enseguida los abrió con rapidez y me miró asustado— ¡Killua! ¡Me quedé dormido!

—Si… ¡y también roncabas mucho!

—Waaa… ¡Yo no ronco!

—¡Claro que sí!

Reímos con fuerza hasta que nuestras voces se perdieron. Ya sabíamos lo que seguía.

—Bueno Gon… Tengo que irme… No podré venir antes de salir, así que este es el adiós…

—No es un adiós es hasta pronto…

—Si… ¿Quieres que le diga algo a tu tía?

—Tú sabrás que decirle cuando sea el momento.

—Está bien… bueno… Hasta pronto Gon…

—¡Cuídate mucho Killua! ¡Te estaré esperando ansioso!

—Tú también ten mucho cuidado y no cometas ninguna imprudencia…

—¡Si! ¡Bye bye!

—¡Bye!

Ese día no intente tocarle como siempre sólo le observé con tristeza.

Su reluciente sonrisa fue lo último que vi antes de marcharme de esa habitación que contenía mi más profundo secreto y mi mayor tesoro, y que hoy le dejaba sólo en esa oscuridad, rogando a que todo saliera bien y que pronto estuviera de nuevo a su lado.

" _Treinta días es lo que falta para volverte a ver Gon. Eso no es nada comparado a estar una vida sin ti."_

Recogí algo de equipaje en una pequeña mochila y salí de casa después del mediodía, específicamente a la hora del cambio de guardia, no sería la primera vez que me fugaba y esta vez contaba con la suerte que mi papa, mi abuelo e Illumi no estaban en casa. Sería mucho más fácil ahora.

Con esa disposición me aventuré para poder llegar a Isla ballena, el hogar de mi querido mejor amigo Gon y el lugar donde cometería el más atroz de los asesinatos.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Cortito para que no se aburran._

 _Wooo… Se me está haciendo complicado escribir en primera persona y al mismo tiempo explicar todo con detalle, tal vez se dieron cuenta que hay varias redundancias por culpa de eso. Si tan sólo pudiera escribir como se siente Gon esto no estaría pasando xD, pero no puedo, porque ni modo que Killua tuviera una máquina lectora de pensamientos ajenos xD…_

 _Gracias a mis dos lectoras favoritas y que son las que más ánimos me dan…_ _ **KZmiau-Chan y**_ _ **SaKuRa-HiMe Shaoran-Kun**_ _ **-Chan**_ _, gracias por sus hermosos reviews… Besitos…_

 _¡Nos leemos en otra ocasión!_

 _Byebye!_


End file.
